Take the Heartland
by Bl0ndieBtch
Summary: Sakura debe dejar atrás a su novio y amigos de Tomoeda para trasladarse, junto a su familia, a vivir a Hong Kong. Mientras él aseguró que la esperaría, ella prometió que volvería a su lado. Sin embargo, las jugarretas del destino pondrían en su camino a un chico que se empeñará en hacer peligrar el cumplimiento de su promesa.
1. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer:_ _Los maravillosos personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de la presente historia me pertenece._

* * *

**( - t**ake** -**** )**

th**e**

Hear**t**lanD

**\/**

.

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

[_Sakura_]

— ¡Sorpresa!

Me llevé una mano al pecho, asustada, cuando los oí gritar apenas encendí la luz. Al unísono, tubos de confeti estallaron en miles de colores, camuflando la veintena de sonrisas que me recibían apretujadas dentro de mi casa.

Dejé caer la bolsa de verduras que traía y chillé con ellos. No podía creer que hicieran esto por mí.

En medio del caos de alegría, pronto me vi rodeada por mis amigos del instituto, quienes me abrazaban y ofrecían palabras de aliento. Tuve que hacer esfuerzos infinitos para no largarme a llorar de emoción allí mismo, como una magdalena.

Esto era una fiesta de despedida. Mi despedida.

Obviamente, a estas alturas del partido ya todos los que me conocían sabían que en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas abandonaría Japón junto a mi madre y Touya, para al fin hacerle compañía a papá en Hong Kong. Mañana ya no estaría en Tomoeda, sino que en Tokio, preparándome para abordar un avión que me llevaría lejos de aquellas personas, con las que no compartía lazo sanguíneo alguno, pero que tanto quería.

El dinámico Yamazaki me salvó de un lloriqueo seguro a cambio de matarme de la risa con sus chistes y anécdotas graciosas, hasta que empezó a contarme una de sus falsas e inverosímiles historias y lo descubrí, sintiéndome orgullosa de mi misma. Desde la escuela primaria se había dedicado a hacerme caer, una y otra vez, en sus mentiras, y hasta el día de hoy casi nunca podía estar muy segura de si me estaba diciendo la verdad o no. Pero algo es algo y él lo valoró como un gran paso en la lucha contra mi despiste natural y déficit de atención.

— A ver si esto te ayuda otro poco — dijo, con su típica sonrisa, y situó en la palma de mi mano una brújula verde pistacho.

A varios se les había ocurrido dedicarme algo que me los recordara aún más.

Por ejemplo, la tierna de Chiharu me regaló un osito blanco que ella misma había hecho, con mi nombre y el suyo bordados junto al corazón, mientras que la creativa Naoko me obsequió una hermosa tarjeta de despedida, con sus espectaculares ilustraciones y todo.

Rika, tan bella y atenta como siempre, me sirvió un trozo del mejor pastel de fresas con crema que había cocinado en su vida. El pastel de fresas y crema era mi favorito. La decoración de éste le había quedado tan linda que me llegó a dar pena que la destruyera para comérnosla.

También Yukito estaba ahí, con su amable expresión de costumbre. Una inmensa sensación de calidez me invadió al notarlo tan contento por mí. Resultaba ingrato pensar que, en cierta forma, estaba a punto de abandonarlo y aún así él continuaba apoyándome y animándome en el proceso. Era consciente de que simplemente quería verme feliz... Por otro lado, era peculiar pensar que durante tantos años Yukito me acompañó y apoyó como un mejor amigo y que, ahora, por esas vueltas de la vida, lo hacía como mi primer novio.

Sus dedos se aferraron a los míos y suspiré, dedicándole una sonrisa. Me resultaba inmensamente agradable tenerlo cerca. Su presencia era como una caricia constante y una paz infinita. Con él siempre me sentía segura.

No me sorprendí cuando anunciaron que Yukito sería el encargado de hacerme entrega de un especial regalo, uno que mis amigos habían creado en conjunto. De mano de su radiante sonrisa, recibí un precioso álbum repleto de fotografías y dedicatorias, que sencillamente terminó por quebrarme y contribuyó a que mis ojos se asemejaran a los de un panda, gracias a la máscara de pestañas corrida.

En un momento, sin saber qué hacer y agobiada ante tanta emoción, decidí abrirme paso hasta el patio. Allí tomé bocanadas de aire, miré en dirección al cielo estrellado y agradecí. Era muy afortunada por tener a tanta gente que querer, que encima también me quería, pero no podía con la tristeza y dolor que sentía al tener que dejarlas atrás para tomar un camino muy distinto.

No es que estuviera siendo trágica, tenía más que claro que podía volver a verlos, sin embargo...

— Sakura — llamó Yukito, a mis espaldas.

Me volteé de inmediato. Él me miró con sus dulces ojos avellana y acarició suavemente mi mejilla.

Cerré los párpados al tacto.

Sentí que tomaba con delicadeza mi mano izquierda. Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron cuando, curiosa, abrí los ojos y vi cómo el chico de mis sueños deslizaba una sencilla argolla de plata por mi dedo anular.

Me había sido imposible articular el habla.

Sentada, abrazando mis rodillas mientras aguardaba por el equipaje y a miles de kilómetros de distancia de él, aún era capaz de sentir en mis labios el cálido recuerdo de su beso y de sus palabras: "Te esperaré", había sido su firme promesa.

Y era con él con quien yo también quería estar, más que nunca.

_— Volveré **—** había jurado yo entonces, con un nudo en la garganta. Él enjugó cariñosamente mis lágrimas — Un año no puede ser demasiado, ¿verdad?_

Me acogió en un abrazo.

Sentí como si me lo estuviera dando en este mismo instante.

_— No, no lo es — me había consolado_.

Jugueteé con mi anillo, soltando un suspiro. Había llorado tanto las últimas horas que mis ojeras eran más que evidentes. Hasta intenté maquillarme un poco para que cuando papá nos pasara a buscar no notara mi aspecto deplorable y se sintiera mal por mí.

En verdad, estaba ansiosa y feliz por verlo. Sin embargo, separarte de tus amigos y de tu novio no podía resultar tan fácil.

— ¿Un café? — ofreció mi madre.

Recibí el vasito de cartón con cuidado y ella me acarició el cabello, otorgándome una sonrisa fraternal. La pobre, durante casi todo el vuelo, se había tenido que aguantar mi llanto silencioso, a la vez que su blusa había sido víctima de mis lágrimas y mocos.

El bestia de mi hermano ni siquiera se había dignado a prestarme uno de sus hombros para dejar de ensuciar un rato a mamá. Se había mantenido muy concentrado jugando con su móvil, en su mundo.

— Gracias — me restregué los ojos, eché un vistazo al tumulto de gente alrededor y extrañé la presencia del susodicho — ¿Dónde está Touya?

— En el baño.

Reencontrarnos con mi padre, luego de un mes completo de ausencia, fue totalmente reconfortante.

Después que lo liberé de mi efusivo abrazo, sólo porque mi hermano insistió en que acabaría matándolo, se le veía en extremo contento, casi rejuvenecido.

El beso entre él y mi madre, que no se hizo esperar, me sacó un suspiro y una gran sonrisa. Incluso el huraño de Touya se contagió con la alegría de reunirnos otra vez, tanto que hasta me ayudó con las maletas.

Entre el aeropuerto y nuestro nuevo hogar transcurrieron alrededor de treinta minutos, pero al tratarse de un viajecito tan ameno, tan conversado y cantado, me pareció que sólo habíamos tardado unos diez minutos en llegar.

Papá nos abrió la puerta del departamento con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Era precioso y enorme, mucho más grande que la casa en la que vivíamos en Tomoeda. Lo que más me fascinó fue la vista espectacular que teníamos de Hong Kong, con todas sus luces, y en especial el brillante mar a escasa distancia. Nunca habíamos vivido tan alto, al menos un octavo piso para mí era alto.

De pronto, mi progenitor nos presentó a quien había sido su compañía en el último mes: un precioso gatito rubio y de ojos dorados.

— Su nombre es Kero — anunció, rascándole distraídamente las orejas.

La exquisita bola de pelos nos dio la bienvenida paseándose entre nuestros pies y dándonos una que otra cabezadita, a medida que ronroneaba ruidosamente. Era tan desesperantemente tierno que no pude evitar tomarlo en brazos y darle un beso en su áspera nariz felina.

Papá nos contó que lo había encontrado un día fuera de su trabajo, justo una semana después de haberse instalado acá. Según la veterinaria a la que lo había llevado, el animalito sólo contaba con tres meses de vida y estaba desnutrido, por lo que él decidió quedárselo y alimentarlo.

— Resultó ser un glotón de primera — dijo, riendo.

— No nos habías contado sobre él — reprochó mi madre con un puchero.

Acarició al gato en su regazo al tiempo que Touya intentaba llamar su atención moviendo sus audífonos frente a sus enormes ojos. El gato intentó atraparlo con sus garritas.

— Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

Los tres días siguientes en la nueva ciudad resultaron bastante ajetreados. Se me pasaron volando entre que tuve que comprarme el uniforme para mi nueva escuela, aprender a utilizar el transporte público y ubicarme un poco. El regalo de Yamazaki me había servido bastante para ello, pues me había quedado claro que vivíamos en la zona este de Hong Kong, en Bonham Road.

Touya pasó por un proceso similar de "ubicación", aunque además tuvo que realizar una cantidad considerable de papeleo para ser finalmente admitido y cursar un Bachillerato en la universidad en la que trabajaba nuestro padre. Por fortuna para mí, éste ya se había encargado de encontrarme un colegio inglés, puesto que mi chino dejaba mucho, pero es que demasiado, que desear. Agradecía el hecho que Hong Kong, en un pasado cercano, hubiera sido colonia del Reino Unido, sino ahora si que estaría absolutamente perdida con el idioma, entre el chino mandarín, el cantones y las extrañas mezclas entre ambos.

Mamá, por su parte, igualmente era una causa perdida con el idioma chino. De todas formas, se las había arreglado para salir de compras al supermercado y no morir en el intento, dado que papá estaba hecho un desastre en el tema de la comida.

— Con razón te ves algo más rechoncho — lo sermoneó, pellizcándole las mejillas — La comida chatarra hace pésimo, Fuji.

— Lo sé, es que no he tenido mucho tiempo — se excusó, avergonzado.

Todos sabíamos que eso se traducía en que, aparte del trabajo, el muy adorable había hecho todo lo posible para que estuviéramos cómodos cuando llegáramos.

Mamá lo apretujó y yo sonreí.

— ¡Pobre de mi Fuji!

Rodé los ojos y me mordí la parte interna de la mejilla para aguantarme la risa. Mi madre tenía el don de transformar al honorable profesor Fujitaka en una especie de peluche.

Me retiré a mi nueva habitación que, por cierto, era bastante espaciosa, siguiendo la línea del resto del departamento. Papá pintó las paredes de rosa y se había encargado de instalarme una cama nido con respaldo de cerezo.

Ay, si yo lo adoraba. Seguro había pensado en que alguna vez invitaría a una nueva amistad a quedarse.

Relacionado con el tema de hacer nuevas amistades... debo admitir que mi primer día de escuela resultó ser un tanto aterrador.

En primer lugar, y como había mencionado anteriormente, se trataba de un colegio de sistema inglés, pero privado... nada comparado con el Instituto Seijo, que era público y, bueno, tenía otro sistema. El asunto era que yo nunca había puesto un pie en una escuela privada, ni mucho menos había asistido a una.

En segundo lugar, la gente aquí daba la impresión de ser absolutamente distinta a mis antiguos compañeros. No sólo por un tema de cultura, sino que se notaba que eran chicos bastante adinerados. Me era evidente por la forma en que se desenvolvían y caminaban, y más aún por el tipo de automóviles de los que se bajaban.

En tercer lugar, me sentía totalmente fuera de lugar, valga la redundancia. No estaba en mi país, ni en mi Tomoeda, ni con mis compañeros y amigos. No conocía a nadie y, al mismo tiempo, era una completa desconocida para ellos.

Tragué en seco. Nunca me había tocado ser la "chica nueva" y estaba nerviosa.

Lo peor de todo fue que ni siquiera entendí una sola palabra sobre lo que hablaban los alumnos que, a esas horas de la mañana, llegaban a una nueva jornada escolar. Sabía que en lo cotidiano era normal que se comunicaran en chino, mientras que en clases lo deberían hacer en inglés, pero de todas maneras me estresaba el hecho de no oír mi idioma por ninguna parte, o por lo menos inglés, que sí comprendía.

Comencé a sentirme mareada.

Apuré el paso hasta llegar a la división administrativa del colegio, lugar donde me encontraría con el Consejero Estudiantil que se encargaría de brindarme una mano, según me había explicado mi padre el día que me mostró a dónde tendría que dirigirme el primer día de clases.

Su oficina se encontraba en el primer piso, detrás de la puerta que señalaba en letras doradas su cargo.

Golpeé un par de veces.

Un grupo de chicos, al parecer de último año, pasó junto a mí. Me dedicaron sonrisas y miradas curiosas. Uno de ellos me guiñó un ojo y yo, absolutamente cohibida, miré hacia otro lado para esconder el rubor de mis mejillas.

— Señorita Kinomoto — me saludó en cordial inglés un hombre calvo, supongo que el Consejero. Me invitó a entrar y a tomar asiento — Soy el señor Hun, mucho gusto.

Sin perder el tiempo, me entregó una carpeta con varios papeles, entre los cuales se hallaba mi horario y la descripción de los diversos talleres que se dictaban en la escuela, además de las selecciones deportivas a las que podía postular y el calendario oficial de eventos y actividades extraprogramáticas. De paso, me obsequió una linda y sobria agenda de cuero azul marino con la insignia del Saint Joseph's College.

— Ya sabe, en caso de cualquier duda o consulta podrá venir a mi oficina. De todos modos una de nuestras alumnas, y próxima compañera de clase, se encargará de guiarla en un recorrido para que conozca nuestras instalaciones.

— Mu-muchas gracias.

Esto.

Todo esto.

Era demasiado.

Demasiada información.

Las palabras en inglés del calvo señor Hun y las rápidas palabras en chino de los chicos que se encontraban afuera se entrelazaban en mi cabeza, bailaban entre ellas y me angustiaban.

Cuando creí que estaba pronta a fallecer de un derrame cerebral, el consejero hizo pasar a una hermosa chica de mi edad, de largo cabello negro y llamativos ojos azules, quien al verme me dedicó una amable sonrisa.

— Le presento a Tomoyo Daidouji — indicó — Señorita Daidouji, esta es la señorita Kinomoto, su compatriota de la que le había hablado.

El hombre miró su reloj y le señaló a Tomoyo que diera de inmediato inicio al recorrido, puesto que sólo tenía permiso para no estar presente durante el primer bloque de clases.

— Lamento decir esto — murmuró mientras nos encaminábamos fuera de la oficina del Consejero Estudiantil. Yo sólo daba gracias a Dios por no tener que seguir escuchando a los alumnos y sus gritos chinos, al menos por ahora — Pero mi japonés no es muy bueno. Me la he pasado más aquí en Hong Kong que en mi natal Japón — admitió con humildad, sin borrar su sonrisa.

— No te preocupes, mientras me hables en inglés no tendré mayores problemas — dije, apretando la carpeta contra mi pecho y cerrando unos instantes mis ojos.

Lo primero que Daidouji me enseñó fueron los baños de chicas, donde aprovechó de arreglarse el cabello y ponerse un poco de brillo labial. Me ofreció y lo acepté, encogiéndome de hombros. De todos modos tenía los labios algo resquebrajados producto del cambio de clima.

Estábamos a fines de febrero. Si siguiera en Japón, ahora tendría un abrigo encima, sin embargo me encontraba en Hong Kong y a lo más llevaba el ligero chaleco que correspondía al uniforme y, lógicamente, la camisa. Sin duda el clima era más cálido aquí.

Pasamos diligentemente por el comedor y la cafetería, para luego dirigirnos al enorme gimnasio y a la cancha de fútbol al aire libre que estaba justo al lado, donde varios chicos pre-calentaban trotando alrededor. Nuevamente me sentí cohibida por las curiosas miradas.

— La mitad de estos chicos serán tus compañeros de clase — afirmó, señalándome orgullosa a un chico de gafas — Ese de ahí es mi novio, Eriol — acto seguido, lo saludó de una forma tan graciosa y femenina que no pude evitar sonreír.

El profesor de educación física la pilló y regañó.

— Quizás sería mejor que nos vayamos — le dije, sintiéndome como un bicho raro analizado bajo un microscopio.

Algunos chicos le decían o preguntaban cosas en chino a Tomoyo y ella respondía entre risitas, pero yo no entendía. De verdad, mi chino era patético. A lo más sabía decir hola y adiós. Ah, y comida, que era lo más importante.

— ¿Tienes novio? — me preguntó.

La imagen de Yukito relampagueó en mi mente, por primera vez aquella mañana.

Acaricié mi anillo con el índice.

— Sí, ¿por qué?

— Es lo que algunos querían saber — rió.

También reí, nerviosamente. Esperaba que estuviera bromeando.

Me llevó de un brazo a conocer los laboratorios, el teatro, el salón de música y el de artes. La escuela era muy grande. Hasta tenían un invernadero, en donde aprovechamos de comernos unas fresas.

Cuando al parecer ya habíamos visto todo, Tomoyo me dijo que nos quedaban unos quince minutos de inducción y, para mi desgracia, me arrastró nuevamente a la cancha de fútbol. No me sentí con el derecho a reclamar u oponerme, así que sólo me dejé llevar.

— Ese de ahí es mi mejor amigo — señaló al chico alto y castaño que corría a pocos metros de nosotras con el balón, esquivando a varios defensas — Su nombre es Xiao Lang Li, en japonés se pronuncia _Syaoran_ — luego agregó, mirándose las uñas como si éstas fueran muy interesantes — Está soltero.

La miré enarcando las cejas, pues no entendí qué pretendía al darme ese dato.

De pronto, oí a Tomoyo jadear y al mismo tiempo sentí un objeto duro chocar fuertemente contra mi sien derecha. El repentino golpe me hizo perder el equilibrio y terminé sobre mi costado en el suelo.

Ahora sí que me vendría el derrame y moriría.

— ¡Kinomoto! — chilló Daidouji a mi lado — ¿Estás bien?

— Oh, mierda. Lo siento mucho — oí decir a una voz masculina en perfecto japonés.

Era Li, el amigo de Tomoyo, quien junto a ésta me ayudó a ponerme cuidadosamente en pie.

Yo sólo deseaba que la tierra se abriera y me tragase y me devolviera a Tomoeda. O que al menos me dejara caer en un lago helado para calmar el ardor de mi cara.

No podía ser posible que en pleno primer día de clases, en un nuevo país y ciudad, protagonizara semejante bochorno.

* * *

**( - t**ake** -**** )**

th**e**

Hear**t**lanD

**\/**

.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**La idea de este fic ha rondado mi cabeza durante dos o tres años. De hecho, hace como 2 años que escribí el primer capítulo, aunque con Syaoran de protagonista. Lamentablemente, todo se perdió una vez que formateé el computador y olvidé respaldar mis fics... ¡Fue tan triste! Les juro que casi me largué a llorar luego de auto-putearme mil veces, y es que adoraba ese capítulo de Syao :( Ahora no me queda otra que re-escribirlo. POR SUERTE lo recuerdo en su mayoría. De seguro irá como parte del tercer capítulo, puesto que el segundo ya está _armadito_ (aún falta).**

**A diferencia de mis otros fanfics, este será más... ¿mm, cómo decirlo? ¿Tranquilito? No, no es exactamente la palabra xD No sé cómo explicarlo, pero si les interesa y lo van leyendo, mis antiguos lectores se irán dando cuenta de a qué me refiero. De partida, seguramente irá más por la _ternura_ antes que por la _locura_. No será tan "extremo": ni tan oscuro como el del "demonio", ni tan bipolar (tipo 1) como el de la "stripper". **

**Como dato curioso les cuento que, en un comienzo, tenía pensado narrar sólo desde la perspectiva de Syaoran, sin embargo, me di cuenta que es súper complicado basarse SOLAMENTE en el punto de vista de un chico, en especial si es que no se es uno xD por lo tanto decidí que intercalaría POVS entre Saku y Syao, así no sería taaan difícil, además que tiende a ser lo más común.**

**Por último les digo que no se pasen rollos con que por subir un nuevo fanfic dejaré los otros dos botados o tardaré más (de lo normal) en actualizarlos, porque lo cierto es que, al menos yo, no funciono así. A veces me inspiro por un tema más que por otro y salto mucho de una idea a otra. De hecho, mientras más cosas esté haciendo, con diferentes ideas en mente, mejor funciono y más se activa mi creatividad, ya que no me quedo pegada con una sola cosa. Me gusta estar pendiente de varias cosas para no hastiarme. En otras palabras: tener un sólo fic por el que preocuparme no me hace ir más rápido. Incluso, si sólo tuviera el de la "stripper" seguro me hubiese tardado aún más en actualizarlo... También**** tengan en cuenta que a todos nos pasan cosas en la vida y no siempre podemos hacernos cargo absolutamente de todo, a veces hay que filtrar :(**

**¡Un abrazo de panda para todos! **

**Como ahora estaremos en Hong Kong, China, es el abrazo de oso más adecuado :D**

**Con cariño, Bl0ndieBtch**


	2. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer:_ _Los maravillosos personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo la idea y el argumento de la presente historia me pertenece._

**( - t**ake** -**** )**

th**e**

Hear**t**lanD

**\/**

.

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

[_Syaoran_]

— Hermano, ¡espérame!

Puse los ojos en blanco. Esto se había vuelto una bendita rutina los últimos días.

Resignado, detuve la marcha. Los pasos rápidos de Fuutie me alcanzaron justo antes de virar en la esquina, junto al enrejado negro y los arbustos perfectamente podados que rodeaban y separaban el terreno de nuestra propiedad con el de la vía pública.

En general, durante las mañanas caminamos en silencio, cada uno inserto en su propio mundo y música. Hubiésemos continuado en esas de no ser por mi repentina curiosidad.

Tiré del cable en uno de mis oídos.

— ¿Por qué estás tardando tanto en alistarte para la escuela?

Me miró, frunciendo levemente el ceño ante mi pregunta. Fuutie era prácticamente una versión femenina de mí mismo. De tener la misma edad o altura similar, la gente pensaría que somos mellizos. Con Feimei, que me gana por dos años, no nos parecemos tanto, y las otras dos son una versión castaña de mi madre.

— Porque soy una chica.

¿Qué clase de respuesta era esa?

— ¿En serio? — cuestioné, sarcástico.

A ella no le hizo ninguna gracia.

La vi encogerse de hombros y bajar la vista al suelo. Sus dedos se tensaron en los tirantes de la mochila verde claro que llevaba en la espalda.

Algo la preocupaba. Pareció debatirse internamente sobre si me diría lo que le pasaba o no.

Cruzó los tirantes delante de su pecho.

— Me han empezado a salir granos y... y me los tengo que maquillar por las mañanas... para que no se noten tanto.

Entonces recordé que, la infortunada Fuutie, se encontraba pasando por esa edad en la que uno se siente más deforme y más feo de lo que realmente es. Quizá no era consciente, pero ella nada tenía de deforme, ni mucho menos de fea, después de todo, era una Li, y los Li nos caracterizamos por poseer muy buena facha.

¿Qué? La gente misma lo dice y no se cansan de decirlo. Yo simplemente lo acepté: si no puedes con ellos, úneteles.

El punto es que dudo que sus granos afectaran de alguna forma su apariencia, ciertamente.

Lástima para ella ser la hermana menor y yo el hermano que adora picarla, puesto que no obtendría cumplido alguno de mi parte. Al menos no por hoy.

— Sólo tienes doce años, Fuu, y no tienes por qué maquillarte para esconder algo que es tan normal — repliqué, hablando desde el sentido común — De hecho, no deberías estar usando maquillaje a tu edad. Imagínate más adelante, cuando estés mayor, te vas a pintar tanto que parecerás travesti y no le gustarás a nadie.

Me dio un empujón, entre protestas que intentaban sin éxito camuflar una risa, y tuve que esquivar un árbol para no darme contra él. Debía admitir que la mocosa era fuerte, a pesar de haberme tomado por sorpresa.

— ¡No lo hago para gustarle a los chicos! — aclaró, mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban furiosamente y su expresión se tornaba repentinamente seria — Es por otra razón.

— ¿Cuál?

Sus labios se transformaron en una línea recta. Enrolló y desenrolló el escaso cabello suelto hacia el final de su trenza.

— El otro día unas compañeras me molestaron por mis granos — soltó, bajito.

Bufé. No podían ser más tontas.

— Pues no les hagas caso.

— Para ti es fácil decirlo, — sonó molesta — como nunca te han molestado por nada.

Y así puso el punto final a nuestra hermanable conversación matutina.

Llegamos a la escuela y Fuutie corrió al encuentro de Michelle Hao, su única amiga. Observé cómo su trenza castaña describía en su espalda un movimiento similar al de un péndulo. Michelle me saludó a la distancia con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, yo la imité y seguí mi camino hacia los casilleros.

Hoy nos tocaban clases de Educación Física, por tanto, estaba permitido ir directo a la cancha o al gimnasio según correspondiera. Era una buena medida, pues así nos ahorrábamos un viaje inútil al salón a dejar nuestras pertenencias, cosa que podíamos hacer luego.

Lo que es yo, siempre aprovecho de ponerme a trotar alrededor del terreno de juego antes que llegue el profesor o terminen de llegar el resto de mis compañeros. Siempre necesito correr o hacer cualquier cosa para mantenerme ocupado y activo, en cierta manera me despeja y evito pensar tonterías.

Tras meter mi bolso en el casillero me percaté que Tomoyo hacía lo mismo unos cinco casilleros más allá, sólo que, sospechosamente, vestía su falda gris y blusa en vez del chándal deportivo.

La alcancé por el hombro.

— ¿Otra vez con licencia médica para no hacer Educación Física? — le pregunté con malicia.

Pero ella simplemente sonrió y se llevó una mano a la pechera, solemne.

— Soy la encargada de hacerle la inducción a la chica nueva.

Ah, ahora lo comprendía. Seguro se había apuntado para ello apenas supo que se perdería su clase favorita, la muy pilla.

Recién el día que acababa de pasar, el Consejero Estudiantil había interrumpido nuestra tediosa clase de Cívica para pasarnos un inesperado aviso: una nueva alumna, proveniente de Japón, se integraría al salón. Nos dijo su nombre y, curiosamente, advirtió que ésta no tenía idea de chino.

Un momento.

— Pero tu japonés es horrible. Es del estilo yo-Tarzán, tú-Jane — juzgué.

Mi amiga hizo un ligero mohín mientras cerraba la puertecilla metálica.

— Anda, Xiao, no seas pesado. Me podré comunicar con ella en inglés — me dirigió una mirada suspicaz, llevándose delicadamente un dedo a la barbilla — A menos que te consideres mejor candidato para realizar la inducción — las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba — Oh, ¡ahora recuerdo! Ayer te pillé buscándola en Facebook.

Ya, sí. A esta mujer no se le escapaba nada. Era una fisgona de primera.

Claro que la había buscado en Facebook, al igual que el resto de mis compañeros, por curiosidad. Resultó ser un puñetero perfil privado donde me encontré con una mísera foto y nada de información interesante sobre ella. A lo más que, hasta hace poco, vivía en un pueblo llamado Tomoeda.

Como no dije nada en mi defensa, Tomoyo prosiguió.

— Oí que varios comentaban acerca de lo guapa que era... ¿qué opinas tú? — revoloteó inocentemente sus pestañas.

Pero yo la conocía y si no le contestaba me iba a molestar todo el día con lo mismo, en compañía de Meiling. Esas dos a veces se encargaban de hacerme la vida insufrible.

— Parecía bonita — concedí.

— Apuesto a que es más guapa y más simpática que Zhu.

Y ahí íbamos otra vez con los comentarios infantiles. Puse mi peor cara.

Oteé en todas direcciones, me acerqué e intenté explicarle bajando la voz:

— Ya te he dicho que no seguiré con ella, sólo no he encontrado el momento ni las palabras adecuadas para sincerarme.

Tomoyo rodó sus orbes azules y suspiró, cansina.

— Como sea, cuanto más tardes, peor será.

Dicho eso, vi cómo su cabello oscuro ondeó al voltearse y sus pisadas se apresuraron rumbo a la oficina de Hun.

Sabía a qué se refería, pero no comprendía porqué metía a la chica nueva en el baile. Que fuera bonita o no, no comprendía un requisito suficiente para llamar mi atención... Bueno, como hombre que soy, admito que me llaman la atención las chicas bonitas, pero no me quedo sólo con eso. Hay muchas más cosas que me pueden llegar a atraer de una persona aparte de su apariencia.

Zhu, mi actual novia, es la típica adolescente linda y popular, pero al contrario de lo que algunos piensen, esa no es la razón por la cual estoy con ella. En pocas palabras, se podría decir que ésta me ganó por cansancio y a modo de premio a su insistencia terminé aceptando ser su novio. Y es que más allá del atractivo normal que generan en mi las mujeres, supongo que las relaciones amorosas no son lo mío. De hecho, mi historial en dicho ámbito se reduce a dos personas, o tres, si es que consideramos mi infantil gusto por Tomoyo.

El año pasado tuve una especie de relación _express,_ con una tipa que robó mi primer beso en medio de una de las fiestas que celebró Meiling. Como la sensación que acompañó al beso me pareció placentera, con la chica en cuestión nos besamos ocasionalmente en la escuela por un par de días más, hasta que el tercero se pasó de la raya e invadió en exceso mi espacio personal. Su acción causó tal animadversión en mí, que de ahí en adelante me encargué de evitarla como si se tratara de la peste. Ella iba en un curso superior, ahora en último año de preparatoria.

¿Que qué fue lo que hizo? Pues... agarró mi entrepierna, la muy pederasta, y yo no le había dado tanta confianza. Me sentí tan violado que nunca lo comenté con nadie.

En cuanto a Zhu... con ella llevamos cuánto, ¿tres semanas? ¿Un mes? No tengo idea. Supongo que, por mi culpa, nuestra relación no es lo que debiera ser. Zhu es súper femenina y atenta conmigo, dos aspectos de ella que me agradan, sin embargo, puede llegar a ser en extremo exasperante y controladora, cosa que ya no logro soportar. Cela de Tomoyo, mi mejor amiga, y hasta de mi prima. En realidad, cela de todas las chicas a pesar que no le dé motivos.

Otro aspecto que le resta puntos es que Tomoyo y Meiling parecen detestarla y jamás se han mostrado de acuerdo con nuestro "noviazgo", si es que se le puede llamar así. Les cae tan mal que ni siquiera se apuntan en nuestras salidas grupales. Sencillamente no la soportan, no la aceptan, o qué se yo.

Mujeres. Siempre tienen que complicarlo todo, hasta los colores: _¡ay, no, es que eso no es azul, es turquesa!_

Para mi desgracia, y fortuna para otros, estoy rodeado de ellas.

Al menos agradezco que Eriol, quien aunque a veces pueda llegar a parecer una nena, no tienda a emitir comentarios respecto a mi no-relación. A lo más me dedica una sonrisita compasiva y se encoge de hombros, pese a que Tomoyo le reprenda por no unirse a ellas en su intento por alejarme de la "cabeza hueca", como la llaman. Si bien Zhu no es una lumbrera, tampoco es que sea tonta. Me sería inconcebible estar con una mujer tonta.

En fin. El meollo del asunto es que ni siquiera estoy enamorado de ella… y juro que a veces me he obligado a intentarlo. Sin embargo, he comprobado lo imposible que resulta tratar de forzar ese tipo de cosas.

Por mucho que desee sentir algo más allá de un mero gusto superficial, nada ocurre.

— ¿Haremos equipo? — oí la voz de Eriol a mis espaldas — Tengo ganas de patearle el trasero en la cancha a alguien.

— No me digas — mis labios se curvaron, irónicos.

— Sí, te digo. Ese idiota de Jones otra vez está haciendo comentarios acerca de cuánto le gusta Tomoyo.

¿No decía yo que Eriol se comportaba como una mujer más? He ahí la prueba, ya estaba lloriqueando sin caso por algo.

Tenía que conformarse con que él era el novio, no el otro, ¿por qué, entonces, tomarse la molestia por lo que diga o deje de decir?

Y esa Daidouji... siempre tan popular con el género masculino. Como ya comenté, hasta a mí me había llegado a gustar alguna vez, cuando era niño.

— ¿Va a estar al arco? — consulté casualmente a Hiragizawa, volviendo al tema del partido.

— Supongo que sí, siempre lo hace.

— Entonces le podría dar uno que otro pelotazo en la nariz — bromeé y él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

Por supuesto no quería terminar rompiéndole el tabique a Jones, nunca tan desgraciado.

Eriol y yo actualmente somos amigos, sin embargo, el trato entre ambos jamás hubiese traspasado la simple cortesía, que se practican dos conocidos, de no ser por una razón: Tomoyo. Apenas supe un día que mi amiga se desvivía por él, decidí acercarme y conocerlo, de tal modo que pudiera comprobar si es que el tipo era o no digno de ella.

Bien. Ahora que lo pienso, puede que Meiling y Tomoyo no consideren digna a Zhu y por eso jodan tanto, a menos que se hallan encaprichado por volver mi, de por si, escasa vida amorosa en algo nulo.

Dejé de pensar bobadas y me concentré en el aumento de mi temperatura corporal en la medida que, trotando, dibujaba una elíptica alrededor del campo de juego. La sangre fluyendo por mis venas a mayor ritmo de lo normal me hacía sentir más despierto, más vivo y despreocupado.

Iba a la cabeza del grupo, puesto que el ritmo de mi trote era más rápido y constante que el de los demás.

Una mariposa blanca aleteó muy cerca de mi nariz e instintivamente me vi obligado a frenar un poco. A mis espaldas, me percaté del sonido seco de zapatillas hundiéndose en la gravilla y unos repentinos cuchicheos. Volteé un poco la cabeza y seguí sus miradas hasta encontrarme con la visión de Tomoyo, efectuando un gracioso ademán para, seguramente, saludar a Hiragizawa. A su lado se hallaba una chica unos centímetros más baja que ella. Tenía el cabello lacio a la altura de los hombros, cuyo color se equiparaba al de la miel líquida.

Esa tenía que ser Sakura Kinomoto.

Uno de mis pies rozó el canto de concreto de la cancha, así que volví a prestar atención al camino. Cuando miré por el rabillo del ojo, ya se habían ido.

Ambas volvieron cerca del final de la hora, mientras con mis compañeros nos encontrábamos en pleno partido de fútbol.

Tomoyo debía de haber terminado su súper inducción y ahora aprovechaba el rato para seguir haciendo buenas migas con su coterránea.

— ¡Li!

Chang me pasó el control del balón para que anotara pero, no sé cómo mierda, el objeto cobró vida propia y decidió que era buena idea ir en una dirección completamente distinta.

Me pareció que todo iba en cámara lenta…

Y la estúpida pelota atacó a la desprevenida chica nueva.

Abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi que rebotó en la sien de Kinomoto y huyó volando hacia cualquier otro punto, escapando del sitio del suceso. Noté cómo el cabello castaño se agitaba, como intentando aferrarse a algo invisible. La fuerza del impacto fue tal que la hizo moverse y caer como una muñeca de trapo, a un lado de la banca en la que hacía menos de un segundo había estado tranquilamente sentada, ajena a su funesto destino.

Jadeos de sorpresa acompañaron su caída y mi carrera por ir a intentar reparar lo que acababa de hacer.

Sólo esperaba no haberle causado mucho daño, porque el puntapié ensañado que le había dado a esa pelota era para que diera en la cabezota de Jones, el arquero rival, no en la de _ella_.

Sorprendida, Tomoyo acudió junto a la japonesa y la escuché preguntarle si es que se encontraba bien.

— Oh, mierda — fue lo único que atiné a decir al ver su estado. Le había hecho bastante daño, seguro — Lo siento mucho.

Entonces me vi forzado a contener el aliento: por primera vez, los enormes y asustados ojos esmeralda de Sakura Kinomoto colisionaron con los míos, provocando cierto desasosiego al interior de mi pecho.

Sintiéndome extrañamente turbado, como si el pelotazo me hubiese llegado a mí, concluí que la foto colgada en su perfil de Facebook no le hacía justicia.

A lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, la voz del profesor hizo eco diciendo algo que no logré captar.

El asunto es que el verde es mi color favorito.

— ¿Qué esperas? — la urgencia en el tono de Tomoyo me hizo a reaccionar — Ayúdame a llevarla a la enfermería.

Tan pronto salí de mi trance, tomé uno de los brazos de la accidentada japonesa y me lo pasé por los hombros. Tomoyo hizo lo mismo. Llegamos en un par de minutos a la enfermería, que por suerte estaba cerca, donde la ayudamos a sentarse en una camilla.

La enfermera de la escuela le preguntó qué había ocurrido.

— Xiao Lang le dio un pelotazo — me acusó Tomoyo, respondiendo por ella. La mujer me amonestó con la mirada — El muy bruto no entiende que esas no son formas de conquistar a una chica.

— ¡Oye! — menos mal Kinomoto no entendía chino, sino ahora mismo mi rostro fácilmente podría llegar a ser confundido con la luz roja de un semáforo.

La enfermera decidió ignorarnos y analizó la contusión de nuestra compañera, que automáticamente contrajo los párpados de dolor. La mujer pidió a mi inoportuna amiga que le trajera una de las tantas compresas frías que guardaba en un pequeño congelador.

— No ha sido nada, cariño — comenzó a explicarle a Kinomoto. Tomó su pálida y pequeña mano para que sostuviera la compresa — Ahí, mantenla un par de horas.

Por supuesto, la japonesa no había entendido ni huevo.

— Dice que no ha sido nada y que debes estar con esa compresa por dos horas, más o menos — le expliqué en su idioma.

Ella apretó ligeramente la mandíbula y asintió, sin mirarme… Tenía marcas rojizas, de las costuras del balón, y restos de tierra ensuciando la piel del costado derecho de su frente.

Sacudí ligeramente la cabeza en un intento por apartar pensamientos improcedentes.

— Parece que no has causado muy buena impresión — me susurró Tomoyo, extrañamente divertida.

En la siguiente hora, me resultó inevitable no hundirme más y más en el asiento mientras Kinomoto se presentaba, tímidamente, delante de toda nuestra clase. Su voz sonaba algo temblorosa y sus mejillas sonrosadas se me hacían encantadoras, sus ojos parecían más vistosos así.

La vi arrugar el borde de su falda con las manos, por enésima vez, tras contestar a una inofensiva pregunta del profesor Horvath. El salón entero se mantuvo en respetuoso silencio durante los tres minutos, o algo así, que duró su presentación. Al final el profesor nos pidió, nuevamente, que por favor fuéramos comprensivos y habláramos en inglés con ella. Tras una breve pausa lo oí mencionar mi nombre y buscar mi posición en el aula.

Me enderecé en el asiento, confundido. Fui testigo de la repentina tensión en los hombros de Kinomoto, quien me observó con ojos de cervatillo asustado.

— La señorita Daidouji tuvo el agrado de comunicarme que hablas un excelente japonés, Li — informó, tirando hacia abajo las solapas de su chaqueta beis. Tomoyo me sonrió con autosuficiencia, ¿de qué iba esto? — Supongo que no habrá problema alguno si te pido que, especialmente, ayudes a la señorita Kinomoto para que su estadía no se transforme en una tortura idiomática.

— No será ningún problema ayudarla, profesor — repliqué educadamente, al tiempo que un tic se apoderaba de mi ceja.

Maldita Tomoyo.

La mataría por ponerme en una situación tan incómoda a propósito.

— Ella puede tomar mi lugar junto a Xiao Lang — ofreció, la muy arpía, con una sonrisa que le llegaba a las orejas.

— Oh, es usted muy amable, señorita Daidouji.

Cogió rápidamente su blazer, que descansaba sobre el pupitre, y me pasó a llevar con su mochila.

¿Qué diablos tramaba? ¿Hacernos sentir incómodos a los dos?

Fruncí el ceño viendo cómo se alejaba.

El profesor invitó a Sakura a dirigirse al lugar que antes le correspondió a la traidora.

Ella obedeció de inmediato. Se acercó presurosa, dejó caer la correa de su morral en el respaldo de la silla y se sentó, fijando su mirada en el pizarrón.

Culpable, contemplé su perfil; su nariz respingada y el modo en que se abultaba su pequeña boca.

— Oye, en serio no fue mi intención — susurré en japonés, refiriéndome al accidente.

— Lo sé — reconoció su voz dulce.

Con aire derrotado, se presionó la compresa fría en la sien y se mantuvo en silencio durante el resto de la clase de Literatura. Con aquella actitud me hizo sentir como la peor persona del mundo, a pesar que el pelotazo no había sido a propósito.

Me dio pena recordar la forma en que había caído…

Había parecido tan frágil. Nunca antes golpeé a una niña y, aunque fuese de manera indirecta, con una pelota de por medio, sentía como si lo hubiese hecho con mis propias manos, o mi pie en este caso.

Deslicé el dedo sobre la pantalla, haciendo que el pájaro amarillo estirara al máximo posible el elástico de la resortera. Esta vez, al soltarlo, se dirigió correctamente a mi objetivo: uno de esos apestosos cerdos sonrientes y de un enfermizo tono verde.

* * *

[_Sakura_]

El principal autor de una de las peores vergüenzas que he pasado en la vida estaba justo a mi lado, compartiendo conmigo un pupitre doble. No me sentaba en uno de estos desde primaria y no esperaba que en Hong Kong los usaran, menos en preparatoria. Pero bueno, tendría que re-habituarme a ellos.

En ocasiones era capaz de percibir la mirada de Li, escrutándome. Tal vez se sentía un tanto incómodo, como yo.

Sabía que no podía culparlo completamente por lo que había ocurrido, mal que mal, se trató de un accidente. Sin embargo, no sé porqué se me hacía difícil llegar y aceptar sus disculpas. Quizá era debido a la sensación de humillación que me consumía por dentro, sumado a cierto enfado.

Y su amiga... ella era algo así como la co-autora de la fechoría, pues fue quien me llevó al lugar donde se escribió mi bochornosa bienvenida al Saint Joseph's College, con sendo pelotazo y caída incluida.

Todavía me dolía la cabeza a pesar del paracetamol que tomé antes de entrar al salón. Podía perfectamente recordar la forma en que mi cerebro se había batido, violentamente, dentro de mi cráneo, aparte del impacto tan doloroso que me había propinado el balón. Por otro lado, me estresaba pensar que tal vez hasta había dado una muestra indecorosa de mis calzones, y Dios sabe cuánto rezaba por que no fuera así.

Suspiré girando la glacial compresa sobre mi contusión e intenté calmarme, pensar con claridad. El frío pareció disminuir la temperatura de mis pensamientos, ayudándolos a pasar a un estado más neutral.

_Sólo había sido un accidente, Sakura._

En verdad no podía ponerme tan mal genio ni preocuparme tanto por una tontería, o me estaría pareciendo al huraño de Touya. La gente no hace este tipo de cosas a propósito. Se trata de casualidades, nada más.

Miré de reojo a Li. No parecía ser un mal chico, de hecho...

Mis cavilaciones se vieron interrumpidas por la vibración de mi celular, que estaba sosteniendo desde hacía un rato en la palma de mi mano. Le eché un vistazo disimuladamente por debajo de la mesa. Mi sonrisa fue instantánea al percatarme que se trataba del _inbox_ de Yukito que había estado esperando, donde me deseaba _un muy lindo_ primer día de clases. Ni me molesté en contarle que no había sido tan así, por lo que me dediqué a escribirle cuánto lo echo de menos y lo mucho que lo quiero.

Rápidamente metí el móvil en la manga de mi oscuro jersey, para así evitar tener problemas con el profesor y dejar de perder el hilo de las clases. Ahora mi atención requería enfocarse más que nunca. Tenía un muy bien nivel de inglés, pero no era lo mismo que escuchar tu japonés nativo de fondo mientras haces cualquier otra cosa.

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor y, de pronto, me volví a sentir fuera de lugar por estar escribiendo en un simple cuaderno, cuando la mayoría de mis compañeros utilizaban modernos tablets para tomar apuntes. Yo ni siquiera tenía un Iphone y, siendo sincera, tampoco era que lo necesitara. Con mi sencillo celular estaba bien, en éste podía revisar mi correo, ver Facebook y seguir en contacto con Yukito y mis amigos, que era lo importante.

Advertí cómo Li deslizaba ágilmente los dedos por la pantalla de su tablet, tomando apuntes, al tiempo que jugaba _Angry Birds, _entre otras cosas. Pensé automáticamente que yo carecía de aquella capacidad, la de hacer tantas cosas a la vez sin perderme, y eso que era mujer.

Me sorprendí al ver que Daidouji, sentada en el pupitre de enfrente a Li, usaba el tradicional método del lápiz y el papel. Desde aquí podía ver que su caligrafía era muy cuidada y bonita, quizá reflejara bastante de su personalidad. Apoyé el lado "sano" de mi cabeza en una mano y me dije a mi misma que Daidouji parecía ser una persona muy agradable, independiente de mi mal rato.

El timbre repicó, avisando del corto recreo de diez minutos. Li se retiró rápidamente de su puesto y Daidouji me invitó a acompañarla, dedicándome otra disculpa por el accidente a primera hora.

— No te preocupes, ya casi no me duele — esbocé una sonrisa — El hielo hizo lo suyo.

— Qué bueno — dijo aliviada y me tomó del brazo como si fuéramos viejas amigas — Te presentaré a Meiling, una amiga del otro salón.

Dejé que me llevara al lugar en cuestión, desde donde varios adolescentes se precipitaban al patio.

Se detuvo ante nosotras una atractiva chica de piel bronceada y cabello negro. Lo llevaba enroscado en dos moños altos, cada uno a un lado de su cabeza, desde los cuales se desprendían largas coletas. Sus peculiares ojos granate saltaron de mí a Daidouji un par de veces.

— Supongo que tú eres Kinomoto — concluyó con una sonrisa ladeada, estirándome la mano a modo de saludo. Se la estreché — Soy Meiling Li, prima del tonto que te dio el pelotazo y amiga de Tomoyo.

Parpadeé, azorada. Había olvidado lo rápido que viajan las noticias.

— Eriol me lo contó — agregó, como si hubiese leído mi mente — En realidad, todo el colegio lo sabe.

Qué aliviador.

— ¡Meiling! — reprochó Tomoyo.

— De todas formas se iba a enterar — su sonrisa y la forma en que entrecerró los ojos me puso nerviosa — Los chicos también están hablando acerca de lo "buena" que estás, por si eso te consuela un poco.

Abrí la boca y la volví a cerrar, como un pez fuera del agua, sintiendo mis mejillas arder como nunca.

— ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan bocona? — la sermoneó Daidouji — Mírala, ahora parece un tomate con patas.

Meiling rió y me dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro, a modo de apoyo, quizá.

— Está bien, Kinomoto. Debería servir para subirte la autoestima antes que para avergonzarte — me tomó de la barbilla con una mano helada y examinó mi rostro tan de cerca que pude ver sus minúsculas pecas — En verdad eres bonita, mujer. Me gusta el color de tus ojos.

— Gra-gracias — me alejé un poco, pensando en que el color de los suyos era también muy bonito y peculiar.

Oí a Daidouji suspirar.

— Vamos. Te invitaré a un café por las molestias— dijo, gentil.

Cada una me tomó de un brazo, flanqueándome, y me llevaron hasta una máquina cerca del comedor. No sé si podría llegar a acostumbrarme a ser llevada de aquella manera a todas partes, pero en fin.

Me compraron un capuccino y lo acepté sin chistar. Ambas me ponían de los nervios con sus miradas analíticas y cómplices, como si estuvieran tramando algo, o quizá sólo me estaba volviendo paranoide.

Estábamos sentadas en torno a una mesita circular al aire libre, donde la temperatura se sentía precisa.

Ni frío, ni calor.

— ¿Qué actividades hacías en tu anterior escuela? — preguntó casualmente la prima de Li, revolviendo su café.

Me aclaré la garganta.

— Era parte de las animadoras y de la selección de atletismo.

— ¡Genial! — sonrió y añadió con cierto orgullo — yo soy la capitana de las animadoras aquí. Podría realizarte unas pruebas si es que te interesa.

Me pareció una estupenda idea.

— ¡Me encantaría! — esta era la primera noticia buena del día.

— Y yo soy la capitana del equipo de atletismo — dijo Tomoyo, con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿En serio?

Meiling se largó a reír como si acabara de escuchar un chiste y le dio una palmetada en el brazo a Daidouji, quien levantó y dejó caer los hombros, con un rastro de culpa en sus ojos malva.

— No habla en serio — me explicó Meiling — Tomoyo es una plasta para todo lo que tenga que ver con la actividad física, pero podrías conversar con mi primo para integrar el equipo de atletismo, donde es el capitán. Además, es el capitán de la selección de fútbol — movió graciosamente las cejas de arriba abajo.

— Ya veo — me sobé involuntariamente la zona dolorida.

Con razón tremendo pelotazo: el chico era un deportista de tomo y lomo. Seguro varias de mis neuronas habían pasado a mejor vida producto del impacto.

— Además practica artes marciales — secundó Tomoyo, sorbiendo su café.

— Imagínate cómo se ve sin camiseta — sugirió Meiling, otra vez con su extraño pero cómico movimiento de cejas.

— Tengo novio — solté, un tanto incómoda, y a la graciosa chica le faltó poco para desinflarse como una caricatura.

Daidouji se llevó una mano a la boca intentando esconder una risita.

Al parecer sólo hicieron falta esas dos palabras mágicas para que Meiling dejara de hablarme acerca de su primo, como si me lo estuviera ofreciendo en bandeja. Cambió de tema y quedamos en que mañana me haría las pruebas correspondientes, para ver si es que podía ser parte del equipo de animadoras, cosa que me hizo mucha ilusión.

Finalizado el recreo me dispuse a volver al salón, en compañía de Tomoyo, enterándome en el camino de que su novio era compañero de Meiling en la clase paralela.

Me encontré con que, a la entrada de nuestro salón, una chica de cabello cobrizo estaba prácticamente colgaba del cuello de Li, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Me desconcertó notar que éste no parecía muy contento. De hecho, por la forma en que la sostenía de los hombros, daba la impresión de que estuviera tratando quitársela suavemente de encima.

Cuando descubrió que lo estaba viendo, su expresión fastidiada cambió. No sé porqué, pero sostuve su mirada unos segundos hasta que, la muchacha que lo abrazaba, elevó sus talones y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Entonces no comprendí para qué le hacían tanta publicidad su prima y Daidouji, quien hasta me había dicho que estaba "soltero", cuando esa niña era evidentemente su novia.

* * *

**( - t**ake** -**** )**

th**e**

Hear**t**lanD

**\/**

.

**Ayyy no me resistí a la tentación de publicarlo! Se suponía que por lo menos iba a dejar pasar poco más de una semana o dos desde el primer capítulo, pero lo único que quería era que conocieran al Princeso Xiao Lang xD, además de Meiling y Fuutie, claro. **

**De todos modos, debía actualizar pronto por una cuestión de tiempo, ya que este mes se viene algo pesado en cuanto a responsabilidades y eventos sociales (cumpleaños de gente que adoro xD).**

**Agradezco infinitamente los primeros 9 reviews de esta historia: Guest (lo siento, pero no pusiste tu nombre :(), Rosy Misaki, twilight-love, Miss Strawberry Fields, SL007, lirio23miriel, HimeVampireChan, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi y AndreKimiko. A todas ustedes va dedicado este capítulo =D! Muchísimas gracias por apoyar este fanfic desde el principio, chicas =3 También se lo dedico a quienes la hayan agregado a sus favoritos con sólo un capítulo publicado.**

**Ahora, a quienes tengan Facebook, les aviso que hace muy poco activé mi cuenta por esos lares y pueden agregarme, si quieren: www facebook com/blondiebtch (Gwlith Greifvögel)**

**Espero sus reviews con ansias! Necesito urgente saber qué les parece la historia =3 recuerden que los reviews son uno de los mayores alicientes para un autor!**

**Un abrazo a todos quienes hayan llegado hasta aquí abajo y muchas gracias por leer.**

**Bl0ndie**


	3. Capítulo 3

_Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo el argumento de la presente historia me pertenece._

**( - **take** - )**

the

HeartlanD

**\/**

**.**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

[_Sakura_]

Le di un manotazo al despertador para que dejara de sonar con ese _tututú tututú _tan exasperante. Pedí a mi misma dormir un poquito más y me lo concedí, hasta que el aparato volvió a alterar mi sueño, obligándome a desperezarme y meterme en la ducha cual zombi.

Sonreí mientras el agua repiqueteaba en mi pelo y se deslizaba cálida por mi piel, pensando en las cerca de tres horas que anoche me pasé conversando con Yukito a través de _Skype_. Muy avergonzada terminé contándole lo del balonazo, cosa que lo preocupó en un principio, pero que luego desembocó en risas por parte de ambos. Mi mala suerte había sido graciosa, en cierto modo, aparte de dolorosa. Había que intentar verle el lado bueno.

— _Me alegra que estés bien, después de todo — me decía sonriente mientras comía las típicas galletas con forma de media luna que horneaba su abuela. Su mirada se perdió un instante, como recordando algo — Quizá... tu cabeza echaba de menos que le cayera algo encima._

— _¿Eh? — no entendí._

— _Como cuando tu cabeza atraía al bastón durante tus prácticas con las animadoras._

Lo había soltado con tanta ingenuidad que, pese a que llegué a inflar mis mejillas ofendida, no fui capaz de enojarme con él. Nunca podía.

Tampoco es que en general me diera motivos. En serio: era un amor de muchacho.

Me volví a reír bajo el agua. Cada vez que se me estampaba el bastón Yukito se me acercaba preocupado, si es que andaba por ahí, y me acariciaba la zona superior de la cabeza. Jamás me recriminaba por mi torpeza. Lástima que ayer no había podido estar ahí para consolarme luego de tamaño golpe.

— _¿Cuáles eran los nombres de tus nuevos compañeros? — preguntó repentino. _

— _Tomoyo, Meiling... y Li._

Las culpables de mi incomodidad al momento de pronunciar el apellido del chico eran su amiga y su prima. Por supuesto, durante la conversación con mi novio omití comentarios sobre cómo éstas habían intentado ligarme con el chico en cuestión, quien daba la casualidad hablaba japonés y… para qué hacerme la tonta, aparte era guapo.

Yukito asumió que Tomoyo, por ser japonesa y todo, sería quien más me prestaría ayuda.

Yo no acababa de comprender qué me había dado por ocultar información respecto de mi compañero de banco. No estaba mintiendo, sólo omitiendo, pero igual me sentía un tanto mal.

Mi novio no era celoso, hasta donde yo sabía, sin embargo tenía la leve sospecha de que... tal vez me trajera problemas, no sé. Eso de tener que pasar más tiempo con otro hombre que no fuera él me avergonzaba en cierta forma.

Por otro lado, me causó gracia recordar que éste comentara que todos mis amigos y compañeros de Japón echaran de menos mis carreras en pos de llegar temprano a clases, puesto que ya nadie interrumpía a los profesores durante los primeros cinco o diez minutos de la mañana, pidiendo permiso para entrar mientras hacía girar ansiosamente un casco de bicicleta entre las manos, como lo hacía yo.

Hablamos de todo un poco, hasta que al final me fue inevitable largarme a llorar porque lo extrañaba muchísimo. A él, a mis amigos, a Tomoeda y hasta al Instituto Seijo. Echaba de menos a los profesores y a mi acogedora casita amarilla, esa en la que siempre había vivido: el lugar que había dado origen a gran parte de mis recuerdos.

Volviendo de golpe al presente, abandoné lo más rápido que pude la ducha con un estremecimiento de por medio. Este era mi segundo día de clases en Hong Kong y esperaba – por favor - no tener que pasar por momentos incómodos.

Me restregué el cabello mojado para secarlo y pasé la toalla por el espejo empañado, donde noté que el impacto de ayer me había dejado la piel un tanto verdosa. Era desagradable a la vista y daba un poco de asco, así que me espolvoreé cuidadosamente algo de maquillaje para disimularlo. Dolía.

— Monstruo — oí la voz apagada de Touya desde el pasillo— Llegarás tarde.

Salí del baño envuelta en la toalla pensando en que, por mucho que me cambiara de país o ciudad, de colegio o casa, siempre sería la misma… y siempre tendría la _misma_ maldita costumbre de llegar tarde a la escuela.

Me vestí tan rápido como pude e intenté peinarme un poco el cabello húmedo, sino tomaría formas extrañas cuando se secara completamente.

— Que tengas un muy buen día, hija — me deseó una somnolienta y alegre Nadeshiko cuando estaba por alcanzar el picaporte.

Me devolví unos pasos y la besé en la mejilla.

— ¿No vas a desayunar?

— Estoy atrasada, ¡nos vemos luego mamá!

Por esas cosas del destino, llegué justo a tiempo al paradero para tomar el bus. Sin embargo, una masa de gente se abarrotaba en el interior como ganado que llevan al matadero. El día anterior no me había topado con tanto ser humano acumulado dentro.

Escasos minutos después clamaba por aire, apretada entre dos señoras obesas y un tipo alto que me cernía una mirada burlona, tan parecida a la de mi hermano. Supongo que lo hacía porque él podía respirar sin problemas allí arriba, total medía casi dos metros el muy cretino, mientras que yo tenía que llevar la cabeza hacia atrás y ponerme de puntillas para lograr dar las bocanadas de aire que me mantuvieran con vida.

Lamentablemente, no sólo era el exceso de personas lo que me impedía respirar bien, sino que también la mezcla entre el calor humano y el calor del clima de aquella mañana. Y para qué hablar de los hedores…

Y resulta que, de no ser porque casi la misma masa de personas que abordó el bus conmigo se bajó donde justo necesitaba bajar yo, llevándome como a quién lleva una ola, lo más seguro es que no habría podido hacer nada para salir de allí.

Ya afuera pude aspirar aire fresco.

Ok, si esto sería así prácticamente todos los días, mejor intentaría ir a la escuela en bicicleta al igual que lo hacía en Japón. He ahí mi poca costumbre a ir como una sardina dentro de un bus o el metro. Aunque claro, si es que me quería ir en bici primero tendría que comprar una, puesto que la mía se había quedado al cuidado de Yukito.

Corrí en dirección a mi salón y me arreglé como pude el uniforme arrugado, cortesía de esas señoras.

Cuando hallé la puerta cerrada y los pasillos prácticamente desiertos, acumulé aire en mis pulmones para recitar las tan repetidas disculpas que mi boca se sabía de memoria… en japonés. Las pensé en inglés, esperando que ojalá surtieran el mismo efecto y me dejaran entrar.

Un chico, que también venía corriendo, pasó por delante mío y entró al aula. Lo oí murmurar cosas y sentí cierto alivio por no ser la única que llegaba tarde. Fui tras él y comencé a pronunciar las atropelladas palabras mágicas:

— Discúlpeme por favor, profesor. Yo…

Un hombre joven me miró extrañado al igual que todos los desconocidos alumnos de la clase. Busqué desesperada los rostros "familiares" de Tomoyo y Li, pero no estaban donde se suponía debían estar. En cambio, me encontré con la sonrisa jocosa de la bella Meiling Li, que se sentaba en un puesto cercano a la puerta.

— Tu clase es la de al lado, Kinomoto — me informó divertida.

Los litros de sangre que había en mi cuerpo no tardaron en irrigar la piel de mi rostro y colorarla de un carmesí furioso. No había otro modo de que pudiera percibir tanto calor acumulado en la cara. Debía parecerme a un semáforo en rojo durante la noche, estaba segura.

Realicé unas cuantas torpes reverencias y me retiré de ese salón, entrando intempestivamente en el que me correspondía.

— ¡Siento llegar tarde! — casi grité — Y-yo…

— No se preocupe… señorita Kinomoto — me tranquilizó una mujer de cabello corto, cano y pequeñísimos ojos — Sé que es nueva y se lo perdonaré por esta vez. Tome asiento.

Me dejé caer desparramada en mi puesto, suspirando y echándome aire con las manos por el calor que me había generado la carrera y el nuevo bochorno que podía anotar en mi lista recientemente inaugurada de _Sakura_ _haciendo el ridículo en Hong Kong._

¿Es que todos los días de mi estancia aquí tendría que pasar vergüenza, de alguna u otra forma?

Si pasaba una vez por supuesto que podía haber una segunda… y desde luego una tercera, y así hasta el fin de los tiempos.

— Buenos días — saludó Daidouji con una sonrisa similar a la que me había ofrecido Meiling, algo menos maliciosa.

Yo le sonreí de vuelta a modo de saludo. Me quité el sweater del uniforme y pasé a llevar el brazo de Li, quien se volteó a observarme.

— Lo siento — conseguí decir.

Él pareció examinar mi frente y asintió, serio.

Iba a comenzar a buscar mi cuaderno y lápiz, pero caí en cuenta de que no había traído mis cosas, salvo mi uniforme, mi cabeza y la tarjeta para pagar el bus.

Me llevé la mano a la cara producto de mi estupidez y, no faltaba más; me pasé a llevar la zona dolorida por el golpe de ayer. Emití un leve quejido.

— Psst, Sakura — me llamó al mismo tiempo Tomoyo, tendiéndome lo necesario para poder tomar apuntes.

Me confortó que ya se hubiera dado cuenta - seguro antes que yo- porque aquello me demostró lo atenta y buena persona que era. Le agradecí con un puchero involuntario, puesto que recién me conocía y tenía esos gestos tan amables conmigo.

Me topé con la, he de decir, intimidante y curiosa mirada de mi compañero de banco.

— No trajiste tus cosas — afirmó incrédulo, en japonés.

Negué con la cabeza, avergonzada. Le enseñé la tarjeta del bus y, para variar, en ese preciso momento mi estómago decidió que era una excelente idea rugir como un maldito monstruo clamando por comida. Mi hermano lo hubiese celebrado, con lo pesado que es… Y bueno, creo que toda la clase lo pudo escuchar, en particular Li, quien alzó una ceja en el acto haciéndome sentir aún más vergüenza.

Mi rostro se puso de todos los colores habidos y por haber. Intenté fijar la vista en la tapa azulina con espirales del cuaderno que me había prestado Daidouji, como si fuese lo más llamativo que había visto en la vida.

Tristemente, no sólo había olvidado mis cosas, sino que además me había saltado el desayuno gracias a mi atraso y, considerando que suelo tener muy buen apetito por las mañanas, no es de extrañar que mi pobre estómago se quejara tan… abierta y dramáticamente.

Suspiré irremediablemente y escribí la fecha en la esquina de una hoja. Escuché a Li hurguetear en su bolso.

— Oye.

Atendí a su llamado y lo vi tenderme una barrita de cereal por debajo de la mesa.

— G-gracias, pero…

Con la otra mano tomó con delicadeza mi muñeca. Soltó la barra en mi palma e hizo que mis dedos se cerraran en torno a ésta, sin admitir réplicas.

No me quedó otra que agradecer nuevamente y aceptar el regalo con una sonrisa enternecida, pensando en lo verdaderamente amables que estaban siendo estos chicos conmigo.

Noté que el semblante de Li se tornó bastante más serio de lo que ya era. Sin emitir comentarios, se dispuso a hacer cosas en su iPad.

Me encogí de hombros teniendo en cuenta lo hambrienta que estaba.

Procurando hacer el menor ruido posible, abrí con cuidado el envase de la barra de cereal. Le di una mordida – sabía rico - y me dispuse a copiar el diagrama del pizarrón. A esta hora nos tocaba Química y, gracias a Dios, no era tan negada para eso como sí lo era para Matemáticas y Física. Al menos ya podía relajarme un poco.

* * *

[_Syaoran_]

Aquella mañana me encontré con Feimei lloriqueando en el comedor mientras Lixue, una de las criadas, le ofrecía un pote de mantequilla de maní. Mi hermana introdujo una cuchara y se la llevó colmada a la boca, sonriendo débilmente como si de una moribunda se tratara.

Rodé los ojos. Era la _Drama Queen_ de los Li.

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente era que había terminado con su novio o algo así. Sin embargo, pronto me percaté de la bolsa de semillas calientes que sujetaba contra su bajo vientre. Debían de ser molestias femeninas, supongo.

Tendría que tener mucho cuidado con lo que decía si es que no quería ganarme gritos o zapatos voladores de su parte. En este periodo del mes solía ser más histérica que de costumbre.

— Buenos días, señor — me saludó Wei.

Yo detestaba que me trataran de "señor", o "señorito" en el peor de los casos, sin embargo mi madre lo había estipulado así desde que tenía uso de memoria. Por más que pidiera que el servicio no me llamara de aquella manera, lo seguían haciendo gracias a sus órdenes.

El mayordomo situó un tazón repleto de cereal de hojuelas chocolatadas frente a mí. Acompañado de leche sabor chocolate, por supuesto.

El cacao era maravilloso.

— Buen día Wei y Lixue — la mujer cabeceó en saludo.

Observé a mi hermana y decidí no arriesgarme.

— ¿Y acaso yo estoy pintada? — chilló de repente — Maleducado.

Detuve el cereal a medio camino de mi boca.

— Buenos días, Feimei — saludé cansino.

La aludida me dirigió una mirada entrecerrada, chupeteando su cuchara con mantequilla de maní con actitud de niña pequeña.

— Oh, cállate, Xiao Lang — bufó, con ojos acuosos — Sólo son buenos cuando no tienes útero. Ni ovarios.

Eh… ¿quién demonios la entiende?

Bien. Mejor comía y me mantenía en silencio.

— Buenos días — saludó a nivel general Fuutie, quien apareció temprano a desayunar por milagro, o quizá por nuestro amague de conversación de ayer.

Me causó gracia notar cómo la menor de los Li miraba a Feimei con recelo y decidía sentarse en el otro extremo de nuestra mesa rectangular, junto a mí.

— Tampoco serán buenos para ti cuando _tus cosas _comiencen a funcionar — sentenció Fei, alzando la barbilla y zampándose otra cucharada de aquella espesa pasta.

— Si tanto te duele, ¿qué haces en pie? — cuestionó Fuu, dándole una despreocupada mordida a su tostada con mermelada de mora.

— Tengo que rendir un examen en la universidad.

Puso énfasis en la última palabra, con cierto orgullo. Luego se despidió de Wei y Lixue, dando las gracias, mientras que se refirió a Fuu y a mí como los _mocosos no-sé-qué-cosa_, siendo que nos llevábamos por menos de dos años en diferencia de edad.

Desde que había entrado a la universidad que se las daba de madura y otras tonterías, siendo todo lo contrario. No sé a quién esperaba impresionar con esa actitud de mierda, pero en fin.

— Supe que hay una chica nueva en tu aula — comentó Fuutie en el camino a la escuela.

— Sí, viene de Japón.

La oí reír.

— Anoche Michelle me contó que le diste un pelotazo a la pobre, ¿es cierto?, porque durante la cena no nos lo dijiste… Menuda bienvenida.

¿Por qué todo tenía que saberse en esa maldita escuela? Hasta los niños de doce años habían oído acerca del percance.

— Fue un accidente — gruñí — Dile a tu amiga que deje de ser tan cotilla.

— Xiao Lang, ¡te sonrojaste! — su boca formó una perfecta "o" y me puse a caminar más rápido. No iba a permitir que una cría me molestara — ¡Espérame!

Por fortuna ya estábamos llegando. La acribillé con la mirada cuando noté que se aventuraría a preguntar disparates acerca de mi supuesto sonrojo y la dejé atrás. Fue recibida por Michelle Hao a quién, de haber sido perro, le hubiese ladrado.

Me caía mal la gente chismosa, en especial Tomoyo y Meiling cuando andaban en esas, porque les daba por etapas. Al final me terminaba enterando de asuntos que no me importaban, de gente que me importaba mucho menos y de la manera más gráfica posible, puesto que ambas se ponían a chismorrear en mi presencia. No me parecería extraño que lo hicieran por joderme, después de todo les encanta molestar y hacerme enojar.

Admito que a veces me llegan a inducir impulsos femicidas; ganas de ahorcarlas y esas cosas. Estar rodeado de mujeres exasperantes te lleva a generar ideas algo macabras. Pero ya decía yo que jamás he golpeado a una.

Salvo a Kinomoto con un balón.

Divisé el cabello rojizo de Zhu a la distancia y me escurrí lo más rápido que pude a mi salón, rezando porque no viniera a saludarme. Si en algo tenía razón Tomoyo era que esto se estaba tornando cada vez peor, en particular desde el beso que me robó el día anterior. Porque, en serio, yo no tenía ganas de aquello.

— Hace días que no nos besamos — me había reprochado durante el recreo en que se me pegó como un molusco — Ni siquiera nos juntamos este fin de semana… y yo que te dije que mis padres andarían de viaje. Sabes que hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta.

Recuerdo que su tono reflejó cierta tristeza y me angustió que deseara perder su virginidad conmigo. Si es que en verdad era virgen, claro. Según ella sí… A mí a veces me entraban las dudas.

Eran contadas las ocasiones en que mis bajos instintos tomaban el control y hacían que las cosas se me fueran de las manos. Más que nada pasaba cuando iba a alguna fiesta y bebía un poco, entonces Zhu se ponía bastante osada. Ella era abstemia, así que no podía achacar al alcohol su insistencia en obligarme a que la tocara por todas partes.

Bueno, tampoco es que realmente me moleste en demasía, total casi siempre es por encima de la ropa. Sin embargo, la última vez me tomó la mano e hizo que la metiera por debajo de su sujetador. Como me fui un tanto a la mierda - vamos, que no tengo un pelo de marica y eso de tocar tetas es toda una experiencia - saqué mi mano lo más rápido posible de ahí, pero ella volvió a tomarla e intentó meterla esta vez por debajo de su falda. Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, porque no podía ser tan apurona y querer que hiciéramos de todo cuando llevamos tan poco juntos. Es a causa de aquellas actitudes que me pongo a cuestionar su supuesta virginidad… Pues yo sí soy virgen.

La gente puede llamarme afeminado si quiere, pero no estoy dispuesto a hacer ese tipo de cosas con cualquier chica por mucho que me caliente. Zhu quiere fehacientemente que tengamos relaciones. Para mí el requisito mínimo para llegar a ese punto es estar enamorado, y no lo estoy, por lo tanto no va a pasar. No con ella.

De las tantas conversaciones que tuve con mi padre, entre las últimas estuvo el tema del sexo. Para él no era un tema tabú. Incluso me llegó a contar que su _primera vez_ tuvo lugar durante una fiesta, con una chica desconocida. Eso pasó en su último año de escuela. Comentó que se arrepentía muchísimo de ello, dado que habría deseado hacerlo con alguien que al menos quisiera. Entonces, me aconsejó que intentara no ser impulsivo al respecto y que aprendiera a esperar, a ser paciente, ya que al final así era mucho mejor.

_No conviertas en ordinario algo que debería ser sagrado, _me decía.

Sé que a muchos sus padres les enseñan todo lo contrario. Que mientras más tipas se tiren, más hombres - o machos - serán y adquirirán mayor experiencia en dicho ámbito. No me caben dudas acerca de lo último, no obstante, prefiero intentar quedarme con algo de la sabiduría que me intentó transmitir mi padre.

Valoro inmensamente las palabras, los consejos y todas esas enseñanzas que alcanzó a entregarme: era y será por siempre mi modelo a seguir.

Cuando niño, mi padre era lo más cercano a un héroe que pude llegar a conocer.

— ¡Siento llegar tarde!

Estoy seguro que todos en el aula se voltearon a observar a la recién llegada, así lo indicó el pequeño alboroto que hubo alrededor. Yo me obligué a mantener la vista pegada en la ventana.

Si es que Kinomoto llegaba a tener un enorme hematoma en la cara por mi culpa, no quería verlo.

Sus pasos rápidos se acercaron al puesto a mi lado y el roce que sentí en el codo me hizo mirarla.

La oí disculparse. Analicé su frente y por suerte todo parecía estar bien.

— Psst, Sakura — llamó Tomoyo.

La vi tenderle una libreta y un lápiz. Entonces caí en cuenta de que no llevaba ningún útil escolar consigo.

— No trajiste tus cosas — le dije, sin creer que pudiera existir persona más distraída.

Negó, evidentemente avergonzada, y escuché cómo se le retorcía el estómago. De manera automática, no sé por qué, saqué lo primero que encontré en mi bolso y se lo ofrecí.

— Oye — la llamé.

— G-gracias, pero…

Como noté que iba a rechazarlo, la obligué a que lo tomara. Sus manos eran suaves y pequeñas comparadas con las mías, que de seguro estaban un tanto ásperas debido al entrenamiento. Cuando nuevamente la contemplé, su sonrisa y su agradecimiento hizo que se me encogiera la zona del abdomen justo bajo las costillas.

Eludí sus ojos verdes. Al rato me fije que _Facebook_ parpadeó en la pantalla de mi tableta.

_**¿Sakura causando estragos?**_

Fulminé a Tomoyo, quien hizo revolotear sus pestañas inocentemente mientras sostenía su móvil entre las manos. Se sentaba justo delante de mí.

Le escribí que me dejara en paz. Menos mal Kinomoto no entendía chino... lo digo por si acaso llegaba a ver algo de lo dicho por mi molesta amiga.

En eso me llegó otro mensaje, esta vez de Meiling.

_**¡Le obsequiaste tu colación! **_

_**¡Pero si eres tan adorable, Xiao Lang! Hasta me dio celos.**_

¿Cómo mierda tecleaba tan rápido Tomoyo? A menos que se lo haya contado mientras ocurría... Nadie podía ser tan metiche.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, pidiendo paciencia.

_**Love is in the air!**_

A la mierda.

Pronto decidí que lo mejor era cerrar el navegador para poder concentrarme en la clase y no seguir siendo la comidilla de esas dos arpías. Aproveché de apagar el celular también, por si las moscas. Es que estaban locas.

* * *

[_Sakura_]

— Eres muy despistada, hija — me regañó mientras me colgaba el bolso en un hombro y me entregaba el almuerzo — Me deberías haber llamado enseguida para venir a dejar tus cosas, no esperar a que me diera cuenta sola, ¿cómo lo has hecho para tomar apuntes?

Ella vestía un vaporoso vestido floreado, un femenino sombrero beis de ala ancha y lentes de sol grandes. Estábamos en el hall rodeado de ventanales del instituto, cerca del portero. Varios alumnos que andaban del otro lado aprovechaban de curiosear y no los culpaba: mi madre es guapísima. Ocasionalmente trabaja de modelo en revistas.

— Una compañera me prestó un cuaderno y lápiz — respondí, olisqueando mi almuerzo.

Adoro la comida casera hecha por Nadeshiko. Le costó aprender a cocinar bien, pues proviene de una familia acomodada y le hacían todo, pero definitivamente lo logró.

— ¿Y te prestó dinero para un refrigerio también? Dime cuánto para devolvérselo — murmuró mientras rebuscaba en su cartera — Ni alcanzaste a desayunar.

— Me regalaron algo para comer — dije enseguida, recordando la deliciosa barra de cereal con chips de chocolate que me había dado Li hacía un par de horas.

— ¡Qué personas tan amables! — se maravilló.

— Cierto.

Sentí que me tocaban el hombro. Al voltear me encontré con Meiling y Tomoyo, que estudiaban a mi madre con una sonrisa.

— ¿Nos presentas a tu hermana? — consultó Meiling, expectante.

— No es mi hermana, — corregí de buen humor — es mi madre.

Me hacía gracia lo típico que era que la gente se confundiera por la apariencia de mamá y pensaran que se trataba de mi hermana… Se veía tan joven a sus treinta y siete años.

Según ella, el secreto era no tomar sol en exceso - cuidar la piel -, comer bien y "vivir con alegría".

Yo creo que dormir como un tronco también tenía mucho que ver.

— Mucho gusto, señora Kinomoto — se adelantó Tomoyo en un japonés que no sonaba muy fluido, como ella misma decía, e hizo una reverencia — Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji.

Meiling hizo lo suyo en inglés.

Por su trabajo, mi madre no tenía problema alguno con ese idioma. Hizo una grácil reverencia a ambas.

— Soy Nadeshiko Kinomoto y el gusto es mío, chicas — les dijo con una sonrisa radiante en la medida que se quitaba los anteojos oscuros — Muchas gracias por ser tan buenas con Sakura.

— Es que nos ha caído genial — comentó Meiling, dirigiéndome una de sus miradas maliciosas — A todos.

Mi madre me pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros y me apretujó, orgullosa. Oí la cancioncita feliz que emitía su celular.

— Un momento — se disculpó y observó extrañada la pantalla, debía ser un número desconocido — ¿Diga?... ¡Por favor, esperen! ¡Estaré allá en unos minutos! — cortó el aparato, me abrazó y abrazó a mis amigas — Tengo que volver a casa para recibir el nuevo frigorífico. Nos vemos luego, chicas.

Nos despedimos de ella y la vimos correr hacia la entrada. De pronto tropezó con algo invisible, lo juro, y cayó de bruces al suelo como si pesara una tonelada. Corrimos para ayudarla.

— ¿Está bien, señora Kinomoto? — preguntó Tomoyo mientras la ayudábamos a ponerse en pie.

Mi madre sonreía como siempre que se caía, porque lo hacía seguido. De ella había heredado mi propia torpeza, aparte de esos ojos que tantos nos piropeaban.

— E-estoy bien no se preocupen. Gracias.

Se sacudió el vestido, nos hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano y caminó a paso rápido en vez de correr.

— Hormigas cabezonas — dije, y las chicas alzaron las cejas sin comprender — Mi madre siempre se cae gracias a las inexistentes _hormigas cabezonas_, así las llama.

Cuando entendieron, se rieron, aunque no había mucho que entender, en realidad. Podía pasar por un mal chiste si querías.

El portero se nos acercó y me pasó los anteojos de mamá, que seguro se habían extraviado tras su caída. Le agradecí, enganchándolos en el bolsillo de mi blusa.

En el trayecto hacia el salón, Meiling y Tomoyo hicieron comentarios respecto de la belleza de mi madre y de lo "fabuloso" que era su cabello.

— Es modelo, se tiene que cuidar bastante — aclaré.

Y creo que Tomoyo no acabó de entender que la modelo era mi madre y no yo, porque durante el almuerzo se dedicó a tomarme fotos con una de esas cámaras profesionales carísimas. No quise ser pesada, menos cuando se habían portado tan bien conmigo, así que la dejé y hasta posé. Al final lo terminé pasando genial. Usamos los anteojos de sol de mamá.

Resultó extraño observar la expresión… ¿extasiada? de Tomoyo mientras revisaba las fotos que nos habíamos tomado.

— ¡Eres absolutamente divina! — chilló de repente y yo pegué un salto — Un día de estos deberías permitirme retratarte junto a Meiling o junto a… — intercambiaron unas miradas cómplices, de esas que me ponían nerviosa, más cuando acababa de pegarme un susto de muerte — Con mayor producción, claro, y siempre y cuando quieras colaborar con mis trabajos de fotografía.

— Tomoyo está en el club de fotografía, además del coro. Digamos que es algo así como el querubín principal del coro de ángeles — explicó teatralmente Meiling, arreglándose uno de los moños — Yo también canto precioso, es una lástima que los oídos de los demás me escuchen tan mal.

Su comentario me hizo reír, al igual que a Tomoyo, a quién le sacó una risita melodiosa. Y es que Meiling era demasiado graciosa, su actitud y todo.

— ¡Allí va de nuevo esa tipa! — se quejó mirando a mis espaldas.

La seguí y vi a Eriol Hiragizawa y a Li con su novia a algunos metros de nosotras. El novio de Tomoyo, que parecía incómodo en medio de una especie de discusión entre la pareja, nos saludó a la distancia. Pronto se nos acercó al trote.

— ¿Es que no puede dejarlo tranquilo? — volvió a quejarse Meiling — Es tan estúpida que no entiende las indirectas.

— Yo se lo advertí — indicó Tomoyo luego de recibir un beso de Hiragizawa y tomarlo de la mano.

Hiragizawa me saludó y, al notarme confundida por la conversación _anti-novia de Li_, me dijo bajito:

— Es porque él no la quiere.

— ¿Él no la quiere? — pregunté sorprendida en voz alta, como idiota, causando que las dos chicas se voltearan a verme con renovado interés.

— No la quiere, pero es demasiado considerado y tonto como para darle la patada así como así — murmuró su prima, cruzándose de brazos y echándome encima una mirada de reproche cuya razón no conseguí comprender.

Nadie más emitió comentarios al respecto, ya que el susodicho venía hecho una furia directo hacia donde estábamos nosotros, arreglándose la camisa y murmurando entre dientes. No había rastro de su novia y debo decir que me dio miedo, porque por un momento pensé que Li había oído mi pregunta idiota y que me recriminaría por fisgona.

— ¿Terminaste con ella? — exigió Meiling apenas hubo llegado.

Si las miradas matasen, la pobre hubiese caído muerta de manera instantánea. Se quedó callada.

Para mi horror, Li ignoró los gestos curiosos de sus amigos y se dirigió a mí con el ceño todavía fruncido.

— Kinomoto — pronunció, observando de soslayo a los demás — El señor Hun, el Consejero Estudiantil, me informó que de ahora en adelante tendré que hacer todos los trabajos de carácter grupal contigo, y prestarte ayuda en los individuales de ser necesario — dijo en japonés.

Parecía molesto. Vi a Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol, quienes nos miraban muy atentos.

— Si n-no te parece bien, no deberías…

— Estoy enfadado por otras razones, no por tener que trabajar contigo — me interrumpió, brusco. Creo que se percató de aquello porque su expresión y su voz se suavizaron ligeramente — En serio. No es una molestia.

— ¡No entiendo! — chilló Meiling de repente — Háblale en inglés cuando estemos nosotros cerca, Xiao Lang.

Lo oí chasquear la lengua e irse sin decir más, tal vez para buscar a su novia. A la que no quería.

— ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo, Eriol? — siguió Meiling, tirándolo del brazo como una niña pequeña.

El aludido me miró con sus profundos ojos azules tras las gafas rectangulares, regalándome una sonrisa enigmática.

— Pues… que tendrían que pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

Y Tomoyo soltó una risita musical.

* * *

**( - **take** - )**

the

HeartlanD

**\/**

**.**

**Holi! **

**En primer lugar, muchísimas gracias a quienes me han apoyado desde los dos primeros capítulos: **Rosy Misaki, twilight-love, Miss Strawberry, SL007, liriomiriel, HimeVampire, Maru Li, AndreKimiko, Linda Coronado, Elfenixenlasllamas, Cristi Aiko, Ren Miyamoto y sakura-hilary**. Disculpen si no contesté a sus reviews, pero tengo tremendo enredo y confusión sobre a quiénes les he alcanzado a responder y a quiénes no u_u aparte que me confundo con los de los otros fics. Estuve echándole un vistazo al Outbox pero ugh, es un enredo total. Para la próxima anotaré a quién le he respondido, porque ni siquiera los contesto en orden xD (soy caótica).**

**También agradezco a quienes han puesto la historia en sus favoritos :3 (y no me han dejado review ¬¬)**

**Esperaré atenta a sus comentarios sobre el presente capítulo! Tengan en cuenta que siempre los reviews son más que bienvenidos, puesto que son parte de la "paga" y la motivación para seguir escribiendo :)**

**En fin, recuerden que pueden contactarme vía Facebook buscando por **blondiebtch** o **Gwlith Greifvögel**. También pueden echarle un vistazo a mi Deviantart **Bl0ndieBtch**, donde he subido un par de dibujos de este fanfic :D y de **_Simpatía por el Demonio__**.**_

**Nos estamos leyendo en la próxima!**

**Bl0ndieBtch**


	4. Capítulo 4

_Disclaimer: Los maravillosos personajes de Card Captor Sakura son propiedad de Clamp, sólo el argumento de la presente historia me pertenece._

**( - **take** - )**

the

HeartlanD

**\/**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

* * *

[_Syaoran_]

Eriol me había estado esperando fuera de la oficina del Consejero Estudiantil cuando recibí la noticia de que, prácticamente, tendría que encargarme de Kinomoto y ser un aporte para que ésta lograra aprobar todas las asignaturas. En otras palabras: ser su aliado para la supervivencia en Hong Kong.

Comprendo la necesidad de una especie de tutor en su caso, pues mi escuela cuenta con una alta exigencia académica, dado que alberga a gran parte de la _elite_ de estas islas y península. Aquí se vive un ambiente bastante competitivo del cual, por cierto, me considero factor activo.

Kinomoto llegó en pleno segundo semestre y ya se ha perdido unas cuántas clases. Es decir, todas las del semestre anterior y las de hace algunas semanas, por lo tanto tendría que ayudarla a nivelarse en caso de ser necesario… y todo porque sé japonés. Encima soy algo así como el mejor alumno de mi generación, no obstante, no puedo confirmar al ciento por ciento el "título" en cuestión hasta que termine el próximo curso. El último.

Y como decía antes: aquí existe mucha competencia.

— Tu esfuerzo será recompensado: lo detallaremos en tu carta de recomendación para cuando postules a alguna universidad — había dicho Hun con solemnidad — Esto es de gran utilidad para que adquieras experiencia en tutoría, lo cual está bastante bien considerado, al igual que tus excelentes calificaciones. Simplemente tómalo como una oportunidad.

Si podía hacer una especie de ayuda comunitaria y, de paso, obtenía una todavía mejor recomendación universitaria en un año y medio más, entonces bien por mí.

Decidí que tendría que informar pronto a Kinomoto sobre las órdenes del Consejero. Como estábamos en hora de almuerzo, Eriol me indicó que de seguro podríamos encontrarla en compañía de las chicas, a quienes les había dado por acapararla de una manera peculiar.

— Xiao Lang Li.

Me paré en seco. Zhu había aparecido de la nada y sus ojos oscuros me miraban molestos hacia arriba. No reaccioné y ésta aprovechó de apretujarme.

— ¿Vendrás a almorzar conmigo? — se me hizo más similar a una orden que a una pregunta.

— No — repliqué, intentando que me soltara — Tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

No quise que sonara tan pesado de mi parte… Como que almorzar con ella no fuera algo importante, y en todo caso no lo era, pero igual.

— ¿Ah sí? — cuestionó, ofendida — ¿Y qué es eso tan importante que tienes que hacer?

Detestaba que creyera que tenía derecho a controlarme y exigirme explicaciones. Mi paciencia, de por sí escasa, tenía un límite bien definido.

— Eso no te incumbe, Zhu. Ya déjame en paz — sentencié, gélido.

No me detuve a comprobar su reacción y seguí mi camino. Resultó que Eriol ya se había escurrido y estaba junto a Meiling, Tomoyo y Kinomoto. Me dirigí a esta última en japonés, de la forma más resumida posible, para que así quienes nos acompañaban no alcanzaran a molestarme. De hacerlo, seguro terminaría golpeando algo o alguien. Quizá al único chico ahí, aunque no tuviera culpa.

Hiragizawa lo entendía todo, Tomoyo unas cuantas cosas, mientras que Meiling no tenía la menor idea acerca de qué estaba hablando. Me fui apenas la última mutó a plan preguntón. Mi humor no era de los mejores en aquellos momentos. Sólo pensaba en que debía terminar con Zhu pronto, y creo que ni siquiera me llegué a explicar bien con Kinomoto.

Por la tarde observé a Eriol deslizar grácil los dedos contra las teclas del piano, al mismo tiempo que leía las nuevas partituras que le habían entregado los profesores del coro. Nos encontrábamos en el estudio que tenía en su casa, lugar donde éste solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo que no estaba con Tomoyo o conmigo.

Él pretendía estudiar música cuando nos graduáramos de la escuela, independiente de lo que quisieran o esperaran sus padres.

— Gracias a Hun, ahora Meiling y Tomoyo me hincharán aún más los huevos.

Sorbí mi té y le hinqué el diente al empalagoso _Sticky Toffee_, que ya era un clásico a la hora de asaltar la cocina de los Hiragizawa. Le había pedido la receta y todo, pero cuando lo hacían en casa no sabía de la misma manera. Quizá carecía del toque inglés.

Estando de espaldas a mí, casi pude visualizar cómo en sus labios se dibujaba la sonrisa del Guasón. No dijo nada hasta unos cinco minutos después, cuando me dedicaba a lamer los restos del Sticky en el plato. De verme, mi madre me daría con uno de sus abanicos en la cabeza.

— Si Kinomoto hubiese llegado a mi clase en vez de a la tuya, de seguro me habría tocado a mí estar en tu lugar — comentó, sin dejar de arrancarle notas alegres al piano, y agregó con una de sus sonrisas misteriosas — Que haya entrado a tu clase y que tú resultaras dominar el japonés, en vez de Tomoyo, no es casualidad. Sino ella se habría ofrecido a ser su tutora sin más. Ya sabes de su debilidad por las chicas bonitas…

Desde luego, Tomoyo habría aprovechado de acribillarla a disparos con el lente de su cámara fotográfica en cada junta de estudio. Aunque eso de no ser su tutora de ningún modo impediría que la fotografiara, y apostaba lo que fuera a que ya lo había hecho.

Y tenía razón pues, tras la hora de almuerzo, la descubrí indagando sobre los posibles mejores ángulos de Kinomoto, mientras ésta ni se enteraba. Creo incluso haber oído a la loca sin remedio chillar para sus adentros de emoción.

Siguiendo el tema planteado por Eriol, efectivamente que yo supiera japonés no era producto del azar, pues tuve que vivir durante unos veinte meses junto a mi padre en Japón. Tenía diez años el día que acepté acompañarlo a Tokio, hacia donde debió trasladarse por negocios. Luego, cuando ya casi cumplía los doce, volví a mi colegio de siempre en Hong Kong. Con Tomoyo, Meiling y Eriol solíamos estar en la misma clase hasta que nos separaron hace un par de años.

Irónicamente, habiendo nacido en Japón y siendo hija de padres japoneses, Tomoyo jamás había alcanzado a vivir demasiado tiempo en su tierra natal. Con apenas cuatro años se radicó en Hong Kong. Terminó siendo criada más que nada por chinos, ya que sus padres eran divorciados y la tuición se la había ganado su madre: una mujer bastante agradable, pero cuya adicción por el trabajo apenas y le permitía ver a su hija antes de dormir. He ahí la razón de porqué su lengua nativa deja tanto que desear, mientras que su cantonés e inglés resultan perfectos.

Eriol, por otro lado, cuenta con ascendencia japonesa de parte de su padre y de la colonia inglesa en Hong Kong por parte de su madre. Finalmente es trilingüe, como yo: se maneja con el inglés, el japonés y el cantonés.

Meiling no tiene mayor idea de japonés, pero sí de inglés y cantonés, que era lo común en esta zona del mundo. Lo necesario para sobrevivir en una escuela privada como la nuestra, donde Kinomoto se encontraba en clara desventaja.

— Las coincidencias no existen, — soltó Eriol, de repente — sólo existe lo inevitable.

Era su típica frase.

— Mi padre solía decir algo similar — comenté.

Se volteó a mirarme y me sonrió.

— Y tu padre era muy sabio, Syaoran.

Recientemente, le había dado por pronunciar mi nombre como lo haría un japonés.

— Sí. Aunque no estamos aquí para hablar de él — corté, antes de ponerme melancólico — Ya sabes, necesito que me ayudes con Zhu.

Lo oí suspirar.

— Te complicas demasiado. Vivir rodeado de mujeres te ha vuelto un histérico más — se burló.

Le lancé un cojín de plumas que ni siquiera se molestó en esquivar. Lo recibió con los ojos cerrados y gimió como una chica, al tiempo que se le torcían los anteojos.

En ocasiones Eriol se las daba de enigmático, cosa que según sus propias palabras "conformaba parte de su encanto", sin embargo no había tanto misterio en él. Cuando lo conocías caías en cuenta de que en realidad era un chico normal, con las mismas preocupaciones y problemas que cualquiera y, pese a que podía parecer más maduro que el resto de la gente de nuestra edad, lo cierto es que en realidad es un burlón de mierda.

Conmigo se medía desde que…

— ¿Por qué no le das lo que quiere y ya? — cuestionó serio mientras se sentaba en el suelo, frente a mí — Está encaprichada contigo.

Me negué.

— Sólo explícame cómo lo has hecho para terminar con las dos novias que tuviste antes de Tomoyo.

Lo vi poner los ojos en blanco.

— Bien — accedió — Les dije: terminamos.

— Estoy hablando en serio, Eriol.

— Yo también. Es que es tan simple como eso. Si quieres puedes adornarlo un poco más: no eres tú, soy yo — imitó, dándole un tono grave a su voz.

Lo maldije entre dientes en la medida que le lanzaba otro cojín y el idiota volvía a gemir.

— Como sea — se arregló los anteojos y jugueteó con el mullido objeto — Supongo que Zhu no se rendirá fácilmente si le das la patada. Un capricho es un capricho.

— Créeme que sé lo insistente que puede llegar a ser — otorgué, cansino.

— A menos que estés con alguien más — alcé una ceja — Me refiero a que luego de enviarla a volar ya tengas otra novia, eso seguro te ayuda a librarte de ella.

— Olvídalo — descarté de lleno — Dudo que vaya a ser para tanto y no quiero, ni necesito, otra "novia"... Al menos hasta un tiempo más.

Él simuló no haberme oído.

— Podría ser Kinomoto, por ejemplo.

Me atraganté con el té que estaba bebiendo y tosí varias veces hasta que me recuperé. Eriol me miraba divertido.

— No me vengas a joder tú también — gruñí — ¿Qué les ha dado a Meiling y Tomoyo por molestarme con ella?

— Son mujeres, y las mujeres intuyen cosas — dijo simple y llanamente, acomodándose los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz como un sabiondo, para luego sonreír — Supe que le diste parte de tu colación, por iniciativa propia.

Me crucé de brazos.

— Son mujeres, y las mujeres son cotillas — repliqué — Además, Kinomoto no había llevado sus cosas.

— Sí, me di cuenta de eso esta mañana: se equivocó y entró a mi salón en vez de al tuyo. No llevaba morral ni nada.

— ¿En serio? — eso no lo sabía. Vaya que era despistada, tanto que me llegaba a parecer graciosa — ¿Y qué hizo?

— Pues… ¿qué te importa? — mascullé insultos y él se carcajeó — Creo que las chicas intuyeron bien.

Atrapado, preferí no hacerme el tonto al respecto. No al menos delante de Eriol.

— Me atrae — admití, viendo hacia otro lado al sentir algo de calor en mis mejillas — Ya... en verdad, necesito saber cómo hacer para terminar con Zhu de una forma rápida e indolora.

Eriol suspiró, pesaroso, cruzándose de brazos.

— Es una chica, Syaoran. Se va a largar a llorar de todos modos, sobre todo por lo encaprichada que está contigo: es como si le quitaras su dulce favorito — me ofreció una mirada picaresca — Aparte, existe la posibilidad de que te quiera, y ahí ya es peor.

Me llevé una mano a la frente, esperando que no fuera así.

— Me estresa que las chicas lloren, más si es por mi culpa.

— Estás acostumbrado con tus hermanas.

— No es lo mismo — rebatí — No las hago llorar porque… porque les "rompa el corazón" y cosas así.

Esperé a que se burlara de mí, pero no lo hizo. Me sorprendí. A lo mejor la madurez realmente estaba llegando a pasos agigantados hacia nosotros. Nos estábamos transformando en adultos.

— Tienes razón — dijo de pronto — Sin embargo, no tienes cómo evitar que eso ocurra. Ya es hora que le pongas punto final a la relación con esa chica, o te terminará violando.

No era tanta la madurez al fin y al cabo. Bufé.

Vi la hora y me puse de pie.

— Como sea, gracias — busqué mi mochila y me la colgué del hombro — Yo ya me voy.

Se despidió, despreocupado. Lo oí volver a tocar piano en la medida que abandonaba su estudio. El sonido ahogado del instrumento me acompañó hasta que salí a la calle. Eriol vivía a unas seis cuadras de mi casa.

Me recibió Wei con su habitual y cordial sonrisa, indicándome que había una señorita esperando por mí en la sala de estar. Me molesté y desconcerté, al mismo tiempo, ya que Zhu Yuan nunca había estado aquí. Mi familia sabía que tenía una _novia_ que no me interesaba presentar formalmente. Pese a que mi madre había insistido en un par de ocasiones, le había dicho que no era necesario, puesto que no teníamos nada serio y de seguro no duraríamos mucho. Era experimentación, simplemente.

— ¿Dónde andabas? Llevo esperándote más de media hora y tienes el móvil apagado, ¿por qué? Como no tendrías práctica de atletismo se suponía que hoy íbamos a salir.

Abrí y cerré los puños, exasperado. Dejé la mochila sobre un sillón y me acerqué a ella, bastante espigado.

Era suficiente.

— Escúchame bien, Yuan — no me interesaba seguir llamándola por su nombre. Comencé a enumerar con los dedos frente a su rostro desorientado — Uno: no tienes derecho a exigirme explicaciones. Dos: ¿qué demonios haces en mi casa? Tres: no saldré a ningún lado contigo. Cuatro: terminamos.

— ¿… qué?

— Lo que oíste.

La vi otear en todas direcciones, como quien busca una salida de emergencia, para luego agachar la cabeza. Le di la espalda y elevé la mirada al techo, rogando porque no se largara a llorar. Sabía que la forma en que había dicho lo que tenía que decir no fue la mejor. Sabía que había echado por la borda toda mi anterior preocupación y que la conversación con Eriol al respecto había sido una pérdida de tiempo, pues hice todo lo que no quería hacer.

Di un respingo cuando el primer sollozo llegó a mis oídos.

— Mira, Zhu, yo no quise… — y antes que terminara la frase, mi ex novia había salido precipitadamente de mi casa.

Me sentí como una mierda de ser humano, pero si esperaba que fuera tras ella como en las películas se equivocaba. Yuan había forzado una y otra vez las cosas, y en cierto modo se lo buscó al agotar mi paciencia. Yo sencillamente me quedaría parado allí, con una desabrida disculpa en la punta de la lengua.

— Hoy, por primera vez, hice llorar a una chica...

Los ojos brillantes de mi padre se hallaban a la altura de los míos y no me juzgaban, tampoco miraban.

— Te prometo que jamás volveré a hacerlo.

Realicé una reverencia ante su fotografía, donde éste vestía de la misma forma que yo lo hacía ahora: con un uniforme de Wing Chun de un azul tan profundo y oscuro que se asimilaba al negro. Años atrás me resultaba perturbador el hecho de parecerme tanto a mi padre. Físicamente, claro, pues él era una versión adulta de mí mismo. De un modo bizarro, siempre tuve la ventaja de saber cómo me vería en el futuro.

Antes de proseguir con el entrenamiento, en el estilo que él me había heredado, vacilé y detallé en su iris ámbar. Nuestros ojos eran idénticos, sin embargo, nuestras miradas eran distintas y no transmitían lo mismo. La suya, sensata y serena, transmitía sabiduría... Mientras que la mía, impetuosa, transmite que sólo soy un adolescente estúpido más.

En medio de un repentino ataque de nostalgia, tomé el móvil, busqué el _tracklist_ y puse _play_. Subí al máximo el volumen.

Oí los acordes de guitarra y pronto la voz cálida de Cat Stevens me dio un abrazo, entonando una de las canciones favoritas de mi padre, y que justamente solía dedicarme.

_No es tiempo para hacer un cambio,_

_Simplemente relájate, tómalo con calma. _

_Todavía eres muy joven, eso juega en tu contra, _

_Hay tanto que tienes que saber. _

No tendía a oírla demasiado porque sentía cómo se me estrangulaba el corazón en el pecho cuando lo hacía, imaginando que era su voz la que me decía todas y cada una de aquellas palabras. Cada vez que me reencontraba con _Father and Son_ volvía a anhelar la presencia de mi padre y recordaba cuánta falta hacía. Cuánto lo extrañaba y necesitaba, en especial en esta etapa de mi vida en que, en ocasiones, requiero de una figura masculina... Un guía.

Lamentablemente, ahora yo soy el único hombre en mi familia, con todo el peso que ello conlleva.

El único hombre... si es que como adolescente estúpido podía autodenominarme uno.

* * *

[_Sakura_]

Meiling me enseñó un puchero por enésima vez en la semana.

— Está bien — le dije, también por enésima vez — En serio lo entiendo.

— Pero es que yo quería que al menos tuvieras la oportunidad de hacer la prueba, ¡no es justo!

La cosa había sido más o menos así: hace dos días yo estaba lista y dispuesta para dar lo mejor de mí en lo que fuera que me exigieran, con tal de seguir realizando porras. Llegué escoltada por Meiling al gimnasio, donde alrededor de una veintena de chicas hacían elongaciones. Me pidió que la esperara en las gradas y se fue, saltarina, a hablar con la única persona adulta en el lugar.

— Sakura, esta es nuestra entrenadora, Miss Wang — dijo apenas hubo vuelto a mi lado en compañía de la, en apariencia, severa mujer.

La saludé con una reverencia. Miss Wang me extendió una mano y se la apreté, tratando de que no se notara mi ansiedad, pero seguro había notado la ligera capa de sudor que se había apoderado de mi palma.

— Señorita Kinomoto... Lamento decirle esto, pero en estas instancias me veo imposibilitada de hacerle un cupo — señaló su voz aguda. Meiling y yo intercambiamos miradas confusas — Nos hallamos en plena etapa competitiva e insertar a una nueva alumna resulta bastante aparatoso, por lo tanto, la invito a probarse el próximo semestre.

Si bien se trató de un chasco, me encogí de hombros y agradecí. Al fin y al cabo, tenía razón. Creo que llegaba tarde prácticamente para todas las cosas.

Meiling, quien se había quedado con la boca abierta, me acompañó al hacer abandono del gimnasio, para luego desvivirse en disculpas por haberme dado "falsas esperanzas". Me señaló que había _pecado de atarantada_ y había olvidado lo complejo que era integrar a alguien más a estas alturas, independiente de mi experiencia, facilidad para aprender coreografías y amoldarme al ritmo de práctica que sea que tuvieran.

— Es justo — ratifiqué en el presente — Tendré que esperar y probarme en unos meses más, no hay problema — le sonreí, saliendo del baño.

La vi alzar un dedo en el aire, como recordando algo.

— Pero aún puedes postular al equipo de atletismo — soltó con ánimo renovado — Ahí no debes aprenderte nada, total nos contaste que ya lo practicabas en Japón.

Yo asentí, contagiada.

— Tienes razón, casi lo había olvidado, pero ¿cuándo…?

— Hoy, después de la última clase. Tienen práctica martes y viernes.

— ¿Y crees que me acepten? Me perdí la del martes.

— La de ese día se suspendió, así que no te agobies. Además Xiao Lang es el capitán, ¿recuerdas? — me guiñó un ojo.

Recuerdo que me lo dijo el primer día de clases, ¿o había sido Tomoyo? Bueno, no importaba quién, el punto es que ahora dudaba que fuera tan buena idea. Había que considerar que ya el chico _me_ _debía ayudar_ constantemente por indicación del consejero estudiantil. El mismo día que recibí la escueta noticia de parte de Li, me enteré en plena cena familiar de que el señor Hun había actuado por petición expresa de mi padre.

— Cuéntame, hija, ¿has tenido noticias acerca de quién será tu tutor? — había preguntado con interés aquella tarde, antes de que yo hubiera comentado cualquier cosa.

Al matricularme, mi adorable padre se encargó de atar varios cabos en relación a mi situación de "alumna nueva y extranjera", de manera tal que mi estadía en Hong Kong resultara lo menos "traumática" posible. Él confiaba en que todo culminaría en una experiencia de vida provechosa para mí, particularmente en el ámbito escolar.

Mi padre me cree una persona muy capaz, sin embargo, también es consciente de que necesito una mano, por una cuestión obvia de adecuación tanto al idioma como al sistema y cultura.

— ¡Qué suerte! — se alegró, pues acabé contándole a toda mi familia que el señor Hun había asignado la tarea auxiliadora a Li, quien gracias a Dios sabía japonés — Él me había dicho que conversaría con algunos de los mejores alumnos de tu clase, pero no tenía idea que existiera la posibilidad de que uno de ellos hablara nuestro idioma.

Y así fue cómo me enteré de que Li, aparte de ser diestro en los deportes, era hábil para los estudios. Me lo figuré algo así como el estudiante perfecto, a diferencia de mí… que era más bien una estudiante promedio, a la que se le dan bien los deportes y casi nada más, en especial porque tiendo a hacer todo lo relativo con la escuela a última hora.

Juro que no ha habido año en que no me proponga intentar ser más constante en los estudios, no obstante siempre fallo, pues la tendencia a la procrastinación me gana cuando se trata de deberes escolares. Las veces que me he puesto a estudiar con anticipación, a los pocos minutos me encuentro haciendo cualquier otra tontería. Soy un fiasco en ese sentido. Mi madre intenta consolarme diciendo que ella era igual, aclarando que ni el Ritalín la ayudaba. El medicamento a lo más la hacía sentir extraña, y ella no quería eso para mí.

Imbuida en mis pensamientos, terminé frente a los casilleros. Había buscado inconscientemente a Meiling apenas acabaron las clases, encontrándome con ella en el pasillo y siguiéndola hasta aquí.

— Tú siempre andas en la luna, ¿no? — afirmó más que preguntó, divertida — Venga, saca tus cosas y cámbiate para que demuestres tus dotes de corredora.

Asentí, algo avergonzada.

¿En serio quería entrar al equipo de atletismo? Sí, definitivamente sí, ¡amo correr!

¿Sería conveniente seguir apareciendo hasta en la sopa a Li...? Creo que no.

Es decir, ya era mi tutor y tendríamos que hacer muchísimos trabajos e informes juntos, entonces… quizá terminaría pensando que sólo soy un estorbo. Habrá sido amable conmigo y me habrá dado su barrita de cereal, pero se le nota a la legua que es una persona de pocos amigos, además de un tanto retraído.

— _Estoy enfadado por otras razones, no por tener que trabajar contigo. En serio. No es una molestia._

Ah, sí. Eso es lo que dice ahora, sin embargo, cuando se dé cuenta de lo retrasada mental que soy para las matemáticas y la física... No quiero ni imaginar lo molesta que me volveré para él. Para variar, antes también era nula en química, pero Touya "el científico" ha sido capaz de explicarme de manera clara con peras y manzanas.

— Kinomoto, ¿estás lista?

— ¡Sí!

Tiré ligeramente hacia abajo mis shorts ajustados de lycra azules, los oficiales del colegio. Son algo cortos para lo que estoy acostumbrada a usar, pero de todas formas me quedan cómodos. Meiling me miró de arriba abajo y me hizo una señal de aprobación.

Nerviosa, fije la vista en mis zapatillas durante todo el camino hacia la pista. Deseaba de todo corazón que no ocurriera lo mismo que con las porristas. A medida que nos acercábamos oía a gente trotar y hablar en chino, incluida Meiling, quien parecía conversar con alguien mientras yo me entretenía dibujando espirales con la punta del pie en la arenilla.

— ¡Eh, Tierra llamando a Sakura! — chilló Meiling, presurosa — Te dejo con Xiao Lang, yo ya me tengo que ir, ¡suerte!

Hizo un ademán de despedida y se marchó. Yo miré al susodicho.

— ¿De verdad te quieres probar para el equipo? — consultó de brazos cruzados Li, en japonés, contemplándome con curiosidad.

— S-siempre que se pueda, por favor.

— Claro que puedes, sólo quería corroborar que Meiling no estuviera… — noté que entornaba la mirada y sacudía un poco la cabeza — Olvídalo. Comienza con un trote ligero junto al grupo, luego haremos las pruebas.

— De acuerdo — sonreí, poniéndome a la tarea de inmediato.

Llevaba trotando unos diez minutos cuando escuché un silbato. Lo había hecho sonar un hombre alto, vestido de chándal y usando un jockey blanco en la cabeza. Me sonrió con simpatía.

— Señorita — hizo señas para que me acercara y yo hice caso — Ya que es la única chica que hará las pruebas hoy, y yo soy un caballero, diré: las damas primero.

Me sequé las manos disimuladamente en la lycra. Al parecer todos me estarían viendo... ojalá que no.

Como si el profesor hubiese escuchado mis pensamientos, ordenó que los demás se fueran a correr o practicar el salto de vallas, entre otras cosas a las que no presté atención. Noté que aprovechó de llamar a una de las chicas que ya pertenecía al equipo, una de casi la estatura de Li.

— Me hacen falta chicas velocistas — especificó — Así que harás carrera con Pei. Tendrás tres oportunidades para darme tu mejor tiempo en los cien metros, tan simple como eso.

Tras el silbato sólo supe que corrí como condenada. Al ser más alta que yo, sus zancadas eran más largas, por lo que me decidí a dar lo mejor de mí desde la partida. Si ella me ganaba en el primer asalto, entonces me pondría mucho más nerviosa para los otros dos intentos.

Crucé la meta, donde otra chica del equipo me felicitó. Resultó que le había ganado a Pei por un segundo y fui automáticamente aceptada en el equipo. El entrenador me sugirió comenzar con la práctica ese mismo día. Lo llamo entrenador, sin más, porque nunca me dijo su nombre ni tampoco me preguntó por el mío. Era un tipo extraño.

— Eres bastante rápida — dijo Li de repente, llegando hasta mí y poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a mi nivel. Habíamos terminado la práctica de hoy — Obviamente practicabas atletismo en Japón, podrías haberlo dicho en un principio.

Yo estaba sentada en el césped con las piernas cruzadas, haciendo elongaciones de brazos tras mi cabeza.

— Gracias, — sonreí — y sí, estaba en la selección del instituto.

Él se quedó en silencio unos momentos. Parecía pensativo.

— Oye. Mañana… ¿en dónde nos juntaremos? — preguntó.

Oh, cierto, el informe de Historia Universal. Habíamos quedado en adelantarlo y así tener tiempo para lo demás.

— ¿Puede ser en mi casa? — él asintió — Creo que mi padre tiene la información que necesitamos.

Alzó levemente una ceja.

— ¿A qué se dedica tu padre?

— Es arqueólogo y profesor en la Universidad de Hong Kong — dije, con cierto orgullo, pues lo admiro muchísimo.

Me pareció ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios

— Debe ser una persona muy interesante.

— ¡Sí que lo es! — me emocioné — Es el hombre más interesante e inteligente que conozco.

— Entiendo — su voz adquirió un matiz melancólico.

Lo vi ponerse de pie y tenderme una mano para hacer lo mismo. Acepté su ayuda, pero sin querer me tropecé con su zapatilla, perdí el equilibrio y salvo unos milímetros no choqué mi rostro contra su pecho.

Dios, soy una plasta.

— Disculpa — musité, percibiendo el ligero rubor de mis mejillas y la calidez de sus manos sosteniéndome por los hombros. Me había salvado de la estúpida colisión — Últimamente ando muy torpe — más de lo normal.

Se me quedó mirando unos segundos. Me daba la impresión de que se debatía sobre algo, tal vez en si debía confirmarme que era la niña más tonta que había conocido.

— No importa — dijo, soltándome y rompiendo el contacto visual — ¿Y... cuál es tu dirección?

Quedamos en que él se aparecería por mi casa alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde.

Aquél sábado nos tocó almorzar solas con mi madre, puesto que mi padre y hermano tenían clases en la universidad. Hicimos unos _cupcakes_ y mini sándwiches de miga para comer por la tarde con Li, a modo de muestra de agradecimiento por adelantado.

Con mi madre éramos un desastre con patas a la hora de cocinar cualquier cosa, pero pasábamos tan muy buen rato que no nos martirizábamos a la hora de limpiar todo después.

El piso y la encimera eran realmente un asco cuando introduje las masitas de los cupcakes en el horno, tanto así que el hambriento de Kero debía hacerse en el paraíso. Lamía un arándano aplastado junto a mis pantuflas rosas con forma de cerdito.

— Espero que a Li le gusten los arándanos — deseé, acariciando al gato.

— En general los hombres comen de todo — me tranquilizó mi madre — Tu hermano, tu padre y Yukito, por ejemplo.

— Yukito… — sonreí, recordando cuánto disfruta de cualquier tipo de comida.

— Te prometo que el próximo mes te regalaremos pasajes de avión, así podrás ir a ver a Yukito y a tus amigos en Japón — enunció mi madre, agachándose para hacerle cosquillas en la barriga a Kero, quien simplemente se dejaba querer por ambas. Me ilusioné bastante — Sabes que no podemos hacerlo antes de eso, por todos los gastos del traslado y los arreglos — explicó con pesar.

— No te preocupes mamá, lo comprendo — la abracé y ella me abrazó de vuelta. Kero maulló al dejar de ser el centro de atención — Yo puedo esperar, además, ustedes no tienen por qué hacerlo... De todos modos, mil gracias por pensar en mí.

Con el ánimo por los cielos, me dediqué a decorar los _cupcakes_ lo mejor que podía y mi madre a terminar los sándwiches. De paso, exprimimos unas cuántas naranjas. El timbre sonó y ella corrió como una cría en dirección a la entrada, para así recibir personalmente a mi "salvador". Se moría por conocerlo y agradecerle.

Mientras los oía intercambiar palabras en el living, aproveché de quitarme el delantal y ordenar un poco. El glotón de Kero _aseaba_ el piso salpicado por los restos de mezcla, migas de pan y uno que otro dulce arándano machacado. No sabía que le gustaran tanto las frutas.

Abandoné la cocina llevando tres vasos de jugo en una bandeja.

— ¡Buenas tardes, Li! — lo saludé, aproximándole la bandeja — Bienvenido.

— Buenas tardes — retuvo uno de los vasos y sus ojos caramelo saltaron de mi madre a mí alternadamente — G-gracias.

Sentada a su lado, Nadeshiko tomó la mano libre de Li entre las suyas y le sonrió ampliamente. Noté que la cara de mi compañero se coloreaba, supongo que debido a que mi madre es tan guapa y encantadora que hace que cualquiera se sonroje.

— Infinitas gracias a ti por ayudar a mi hija — lo besó en la mejilla, muy contenta.

Por la expresión de Li, pude asumir que éste se hallaba tan pasmado como cohibido, y tenía las mejillas tan rojas que no pude evitar reírme un poquito. Su mirada desconcertada se clavó en la mía, mientras que mi madre lo observaba enternecida.

— Vamos — le dije, tomándolo de la mano para que se levantara del sillón y saliera de su estupor — Sígueme, trabajaremos en mi habitación.

* * *

**( - **take** - )**

the

HeartlanD

**\/**

**.**

**Holi a todas! **

**Les cuento que Natalia, una de las lectoras del fic, hizo un ADORABLE Y HERMOSO dibujo de la escena en que Syaoran le regala la barrita de cereal a Sakura! En DeviantArt ella es **namoret . deviantart . com -** Pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil :3 MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS NATALIA! (nunca me cansaré de agradecerte xD)**

**Lo otro es que he estado haciendo una playlist de TTH, aunque aún no la ordeno como me gustaría, dejaré también el link en mi perfil de Fanfiction. **

******Por último, ya saben que pueden agregarme a Facebook, buscando por** blondiebtch****** o **Gwlith Greifvögel**, para tener adelantos sobre el fic y cosas random xD. Mi**** DA es **bl0ndiebtch . deviantart . com** - por si salgo con algún dibujo nuevo :)**

******MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por todos sus reviews :3 podrán encontrar sus respectivas respuestas en sus PM. **

******Espero más que atenta por sus comentarios acerca del capítulo y el fic en general, ¿qué les está pareciendo? ¿qué les gusta y qué no? Cualquier crítica constructiva es más que bienvenida, y ya saben que los reviews son muuuuuuuuuuuuy importantes para el autor. Así como yo me doy el trabajo y el tiempo para escribir, ojalá ustedes también me dedicaran un par de minutos para dejar un feedback o simplemente palabras de ánimo.**

******Un abrazote :3**

**Atte. Bl0ndieBtch**


End file.
